Renacer luego de la desctruccion
by lobunaluna
Summary: "No seas lo que los demás quieren que seas, se lo que tú quieres ser. La destrucción no solo trae caos, también representa el comienzo… La posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo" Las palabras de la diosa de la sabiduría aun rondaban la cabeza de Enio la diosa de la destruccion. Una historia que narra el camino de una diosa y sus guerreros, donde en cada capitulo comienzan a renacer. (Oc)
1. El prisionero

_**Esta historia es complementaria a Cuestiones del destino. Pero no está completamente vinculada. Sería un anexo: NO ES NECESARIO LEER EL FIC DE CUESTIONES DEL DESTINO PARA COMPRENDERLO.**_

_El prisionero._

_Siglo IV_

-Ares… ayúdame…-le pidió, Ares la había herido, de forma accidental, en la pierna luego que la amazona de Acuario esquivara la lanza de una forma envidiable. El dios le miro mientras se acercaba a ella. Athena y sus guerreros se mantuvieron a distancia mientras observaban los movimientos del temible dios. El dios se acercó y quito la lanza de la pierna de ella. No pudo evitar reprimir un grito de dolor, Ares no había tenido cuidado al quitarla. Cuando intento parase, la herida en su pierna le hice perder el equilibrio. Ares la miro sonriente, esa sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Menos mal que es un cuerpo mortal…-El dios sonríe, la diosa lo mira no entendiendo.-Quizá me daría algo de pena dejarte aquí con tu verdadero cuerpo, pero como es una reencarnación. No te afecta en nada.

-¿De qué hablas…?-El dios desaparece…el dios al que consideraba un hermano la dejo sola en el momento que más le necesitaba-ARES….

La había dejado herida y sola, contra Athena y sus caballeros. Intento parase de nuevo, término contra el suelo, era frustrante ella una diosa guerrera la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la violencia no era capaz parase y enfrentar a su enemiga. Por primera vez odio llevar su armadura, con la pierna tan gravemente herida, le era imposible ponerse de pie. Cuando levanto la vista Athena le tendía la mano. Su mirada era sumamente calma, la diosa no vio maldad en ella, incluso había venido con una sola amazona, que tenía su rostro oculto detrás de una máscara.

-Deja que te ayude Enio…-Le dijo con voz calma…-déjate ayudar.

-¿Soy tu enemiga porque me ayudas?-Le replico la "destructora de ciudades".

-No eres mi enemiga Enio… Yo no tengo nada contra ti.-Dijo esta sonriente…-Alegra puedes sanar la pierna de Enio.-La amazona de Leo se acercó a la diosa, quien la miro con recelo mientras esta con su cosmos sanaba parcialmente su herida.

-Es una herida extraña, mi cosmos no la puede sanar por completo…-Informo la joven dándose por vencida, en el intento de sanar completamente a la diosa herida.

-No te preocupes mortal sanare…-comento cortante Enio… Miro a Athena que todavía le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Medio a regañadientes acepto la ayuda de su rival.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Le volvió a preguntar. Enio la miro completamente desconfiada, a una indicación de Athena la amazona se retiró.

-Enio te dije que no tengo nada contra ti… ¿Por qué no iría a ayudarte? Tú no eres mala Enio, solo estas perdida.-concluyo.

-Soy una diosa que simboliza la destrucción…-le dijo cortante…-No estoy perdida…

-Si lo estás, dejas que Ares te utilice como si de un esclavo te trataras.-La diosa le mira con pena.-No seas lo que los demás quieren que seas, se lo que tú quieres ser. La destrucción no solo trae caos, también representa el comienzo… La posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo –Athena le miró fijamente. Creía en las palabras que decía… y ella comenzaba a creer que estaba peleando con la diosa equivocada.-Enio… si tienes alas úsalas para volar… no dependas de las palabras de otros. Demuéstrale a los dioses y al mundo que tú, eres capaz de ayudar al renacer de los hombres…

-Yo no soy lo que tú dices Athena… Mi deber es ser una asesina… no ayudar al comienzo de los hombres.-le miraba fijamente sin siquiera mostrar un momento de duda en sus palabras, aunque dudaba de ellas. Sus ojos rojos, armadura del mismo color de la sangre y su cabello negro con destello rojizos cumplían con la descripción que los humanos hacían de ella, una joven recubierta en sangre que portaba las armas de la guerra.

-Tú eres lo que quieres ser…-Athena cerró los ojos- Solo te diré que no solo eres una diosa que representa la destrucción, muchas grandes ciudades se han levantado de las cenizas en que tú las dejas y lo hacen de forma majestuosa, tú también representas el renacimiento la fuerza del hombre para levantarse una vez más.-La diosa de la guerra justa le miro por última vez-Toma la decisión que quieras Enio yo no interferiré en ella, al fin de cuentas es tu vida… Vámonos…-La diosa se retiró escoltada, por los 5 caballeros y amazonas, de la orden dorada, que en ese momento estaban vivos. De esos 5 solo quedarían 2…

Enio vagaba por el mundo. Las palabras de Athena la habían turbado, luego de haber estado merodeando por el mundo que intento destruir, cumpliendo el deseo egoísta de Ares, decidió regresa al Olimpo. Ares había perdido la guerra, ella había visto todo el combate desde la distancia, incluso había sonreído cuando la mortal, portadora de la armadura de Acuario le tomaba por sorpresa y le había atacado. Regreso al Olimpo encontrándose con Hera y Ares, junto a otros dioses que participaron en la guerra.

-Valla si es la patética destructora...-dijo la diosa Hera sonriente.

-Nos fastidies Hera... porque no vas a ver con quien se está acostando don Zeus...-re replico mientras se retiraba a su templo.

-Cállate maldita…-Rugió Hera.-Que tal si te dedicas a ser una mugrosa asesina... Zeus y yo nos encargaremos de los asuntos importantes del mundo…

-Esa es una excusa barata Hera… Sabes muy bien que no tienes derecho a nada en el Olimpo, ni siquiera derecho a compartir el lecho de Zeus que suele estar ocupado por Ninfas y Mortales…-Le dijo socarrona- A diferencia tuya… yo soy una diosa pura… No me deshonre a mí misma al unirme a ningún dios que me pusiera Cuernos. Porque eso eres: LA DIOSA DE LAS CORNUDAS.-Enio se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ENIO TE EXIJO QUE TE DISCULPES DE RODILLAS CON MIGO.-La diosa del derramamiento de sangre ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta.

Palacio/templo de Enio.

-Enio… mí querida hermana…-Ares entro al salón del trono. Sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado. Enio le miró fijamente.-Mi queridísima Enio… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mirando como estabas sufriendo una paliza por parte de Athena y compañía…-Enio se levantó y tomo su lanza, aun portaba su armadura y el resto de sus armas. Ares no lo tomo como una amenaza era normal ver a Enio armada…-Como osas estas en mi presencia y considerarme tu hermana luego de abandonarme a mi suerte…

-Hay Enio aun estas molesta…-comento fingiendo pena- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, no por nada eres la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la violencia.-comento como si nada.

-ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE VALLA A DEJAR SOLO Y HERIDO FRENTE ATHENA…-Rugió Enio por demás molesta…Ares retrocedió un par de pasos. No era prudente provocara Enio, solo que a pesar de retroceder no fue suficiente, Enio le arrojo la lanza y lo clavo contra una de las columnas…

-¿Enio qué te pasa?-Ares sentía un ligero dolor donde Enio le había herido, de no ser que era inmortal hubiera terminado muerto.

-Que me pasa…-La diosa se acercó e hiso presión contra la lanza, para que se enterrara aún más.-Que me traicionaste y ahora te apareces como si nada pasara.

-¿Eso te molesta…?-comento el dios con burla.

-Disculpa Ares, pero a partir de ahora no peleare contigo…-Informo Enio mientras liberaba al dios.-Retírate de mi presencia… Ahora.

-No me preocupo Enio… sé que contare con tu apoyo luego…-El dios sonrie.

-Ni lo sueñes… Ares, a diferencia tuya tengo palabra…-La diosa se retira a su despacho. Toma su diario y comienza escribir. "NUNCA MAS TE AYUDARE ARES, ES UNA PROMESA." Seguida de esas palabras la diosa relata para sí misma todo lo pasado durante el combate donde Ares la dejo a su suerte.

_Siglo XX._

Enio, vagaba por el mundo, ya no con un cuerpo mortal sino que con su propio cuerpo. Sus pies le habían llevado a una zona humilde donde los delitos y la destrucción del hombre por si mismo estaban a la hora del día. Miraba todo como si no estuvieran ahí, observo algo que si le llamo la atención: un joven, de unos 16 años, llevaba de la mano a un pequeño de no más de dos. El muchacho tenía la ropa llena de mugre y llevaba sobre sus hombros una mochila igual de maltratada. El pequeño estaba en mejor estado. Se notaba que estaba en buen estado, bien alimentado y bien vestido. ¿Cómo era posible que en medio de ese mundo tan gris en el que todos se preocupaban por si mismos ?Un joven podría preocuparse primero por un niño y luego por él. La diosa les siguió entraron a una pequeña casita. La diosa se acercó a una de las ventanas. Escuchaba las risas del niño logro divisar que el mayor tenía unas extrañas marcas en los brazos… y jugaba con el niño. En la casa había una sola cama, una mesa y dos sillas muy maltratadas, una salamandra donde se cocinaba y calentaba el habiente y ahí se acaban los muebles... La diosa se retiró.

Al día siguiente fue más temprano, vio al joven salir de la casa en compañía del niño.

-Vamos Ariel. Te dejare con la niñera y luego iré a trabajar.-Le informo el sonriente joven-Por cierto llevo 10 días… choca esos cinco.

El joven se colocó a la altura del niño y chocaron las manos. Para luego seguir caminando, la diosa le siguió y se encontró que el adolescente dejo al niño con una anciana que tenía a varios niños a cargo. Luego siguió caminado hasta llegar a una fábrica. La diosa se quedó mirando como los obreros entraban y salían. Se sentó en la pequeña cantina, que tenía un mal aspecto, de enfrente. Y se pidió un café, estuvo en ese lugar un buen rato, para luego salir. Cuando nadie la veía se subió al techo de una de las casas. Con sus ropas mal tratadas nadie sospecharía que era una diosa. El joven salió luego del lugar. Seguido de otros tantos que no tardaron en agarrarlo y llevárselo a la fuerza con él. La diosa les siguió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no estas yendo a la cueva?-le interrogo uno de los mayores…-¿Te cansaste de vender y le dijiste a la policía? por que apareció y se llevaron a todos.

-Déjenme…-El muchacho trataba de soltarse de los dos hombres que le tenían-Yo no dije nada… no estoy yendo por que ya no quiero saber nada con esa mierda.

-Ahora el señorito se cree tan importante para andar con nosotros…-Se burló.-TU no eres nada solo eres el hijo de una meretriz… hijo de vete a saber quién.

-Lo mismo dijo hace un par de meses y volvió a las pocas semanas…-Uno fue y le golpeo.-Seguro eres tu quien abrió la boca… eres el único camello que no fue atrapado… seguro fuiste tú.

Comenzaron a golpear al joven. Este intento escapar, pero le fue imposible. Por lo cual termino semiinconsciente en el suelo. La diosa se apareció eh interrumpió la paliza que seguían propinándole. Literalmente les dio una paliza a los agresores, que salieron corriendo de ahí.

-¿Muchacho estas bien…?-La diosa se arrodillo junto al joven.- Permíteme ayudarte.

-Gracias…-El muchacho escupió sangre-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Enio…-La diosa ayudo al joven a reincorporarse… con solo verlo se dio cuenta que estaba desnutrido y ahora herido.

-Mateo…-El joven escupió sangre…-Gracias por ayudarme no sé cómo agradecerle…

-No me agradezcas…-La diosa le miró fijamente- ¿Quieres que te ayude a volver a casa?

-No gracias, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano menor.-El joven completamente dolido comenzó a caminar.

-Entonces iré contigo… no quiero que te desmayes durante el camino…-La diosa tomo al chico del brazo y comenzó a caminar.-Tu dime por dónde.

El joven le indico el camino, no podía desconfiar de esa mujer. Algo le hacía sentirse a salvo. Llegaron a la casa de la niñera la mujer cuando lo vio en ese estado mando al niño a uno de los cuartos… Para comenzarle a realizar primeros auxilios.

-Gracias señorita por traer a Mati... Hay mi niño como te golpearon.-La mujer le limpiaba las heridas.

-¿Sabe lo que hace?-Pregunto Enio. Ella podría curar al joven con solo tocarlo.

-Fui enfermera mi cielo… sé lo que hago…-la mujer miro al chico.- Y estas marcas... muy bien muchacho… no tienes ninguna nueva. Lo estás haciendo bien.-El joven sonrió mientras la mujer le limpiaba la herida en la altura del ojo izquierdo.

-Me está costando, pero cada vez que siento el impulso solo pienso que tengo a cargo a mi hermano y de ahí saco fuerzas…-le respondió el joven.

-¿De qué son las marcas?-pregunto Enio quien jamás había visto esas heridas.

-Soy, perdón, era drogata…-Respondió el joven, con un dialecto de jerga, se notaba apenado por ello.-Ya no quiero más… quiero salir del infierno en el que me metí solito.

-Pues deja que te ayude…-La diosa le sonrió.-Si dejas que te ayude jamás volverás hacer eso. Según una gran amiga la destrucción puede ayudar al venir de algo nuevo. Los seres humanos son los únicos que reconocen sus errores y se renuevan con lo aprendido de ellos.

-Pues yo quiero salir de este lugar y darle una mejor vida a mi hermano…-comento el joven.

-Pues tendrás que irte…-Le dijo apenada la anciana.-Ellos te estarán buscando, te creen el culpable de lo de la cueva… Fue mi culpa lo siento.

-¿Usted fue?-El muchacho le miro sorprendido.

-Si no quería que volvieras a ese lugar. Tu madre se murió por quedar en medio de una balacera…pobre Ana… Yo no quería que tuvieras el mismo destino.

-Gracias Marta…-Dijo el joven, su voz sonaba con pena. Enio le miró fijamente, el joven estaba tratando de salir adelante, luego de a verse destruido a sí mismo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar… Volvamos a tu casa toma tus cosas, la de tu hermano y vente con migo. Yo te pondré a salvo.-Afirmo y ordeno la diosa. La mujer y el joven asintieron. No sabían porque, pero creían en lo que esta les decía.

Luego de ser atendido por la mujer volvieron a la casa. Tomo sus cosas y la de su hermano, agarro los pocos ahorros que no sabía por qué aún tenía. La diosa lo estaba esperando afuera le tendió la mano al joven que llevaba en brazos al niño. Este se la estrecho, vio como todo cambiaba de aspecto. De pronto estaban frente a una inmensa estructura de mármol blanco. Se dio vuelta para mirar el resto del lugar, un inmenso jardín de flores color rojas en diferentes matices le rodeaban. El cielo era el cielo más estrellado que había contemplado. Percibió un destello de luz roja detrás suyo, cuando se dio vuelta… Se encontró con la diosa revestida con su armadura y portando su lanza. Retrocedió asustado y tropezó; su hermano dormido, aun en brazos, exclamo una queja.

-¿Quién eres…?-Logro articular mientras protegía a su hermano abrazándolo con más fuerza y colocándose de costado.

-Soy Enio, diosa griega de la violencia…-Le informo esto.-Quiero ayudarte. Tu no debes vivir en ese lugar… mereces vivir en un lugar mejor junto a tu hermano. La violencia no es lo único en este mundo.

-Te cansaste de ser mala y ahora tratas de ser buena.-El muchacho le miró fijamente con desconfianza.

-No, yo nunca fui mala… solo me deje llevar por las palabras de los demás dioses. Quiero ayudar, la diosa Athena me dijo que del caos y la destrucción pueden salir cosas nuevas… Nuevas oportunidades, eso es lo que quiero hacer.-La diosa le miro.-Quiero darte la posibilidad de resurgir de las cenizas en las que tú mismo te convertiste. Ya encontraste un motivo: TU hermano, solo te falta una meta y ayuda para lograrla.

-¿Qué quieres que haga…?-Murmuro el joven.

-Que me ayudes a cambiar también.-le respondió la diosa con una sonrisa.

Un año después.

-Diosa Enio.-Un joven de cabellera marrón y piel morena revestido con una armadura cobriza entro, sujetaba de su mano a un pequeño de tres años.

-¿Que sucede Mateo de Manticora…?-Pregunto la sonriente diosa.

-Muéstrale Ariel.-El pequeño llevaba consigo un cuadernito y unos lápices. Se sentó frente a la diosa y comenzó a escribir... Luego de terminada su labor, se acercó a la diosa y se lo tendió. Con letra tosca estaba escrito "ARIEL".

-Muy bien Ariel…-La diosa tomo en brazos al niño y le felicito con un beso…-Como premio iremos al Zoo de Atenas ¿Te parece?

-Si.-dijo el niño. La joven miro al chico quien asintió. No era una mala idea salir del Olimpo, eses año había sido largo. Comenzando con lo adaptarse a la vida en el Olimpo, oculto de los demás dioses, el padecer los efectos de la abstinencia a las drogas, aprender a pelear y despertar su cosmos. Había sido un largo año… Sí, pero había valido cada minuto, cada hora, cada día y cada mes. La diosa Enio no solo era su diosa, era su amiga, ERA su salvadora.

Por qué hasta el día que conoció a Enio era prisionero, prisionero de la droga, sus miedos y de la violencia del mundo.

_Continuara._


	2. La esclava

_La esclava._

-Mateo deja de tocarte el cuello…te desarreglas.-Enio se acercó y le volvió a colocar el cuello como debía.-Por que no eres como Ariel….El si se porta bien.

-Es que me es incómodo llevar traje.-Se quejó Mateo. A donde Enio iba el también. Solo que no esperaba que la diosa le arrastrase a él, un joven de 17 años, a una fiesta de gala.

-Solo compórtate Mateo-la diosa le sonríe-Y al igual que tu hermano quédate cerca mío… recuerda que si preguntan…

-Somos sus hermanos.-dijo este de memoria.

Alejados de donde estaban Enio, su leal amigo y el pequeño Ariel. Estaba la hija menor de los dueños de casa. La joven se sentía desdichada e infeliz. Su madre se había casado con el duque pero nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. Ella seguía siendo la hija callada y la abandonada. Era esclava de su silencio y de las palabras de los otros. Decidió que ya tenía bastante con esas sonrisas hipócritas y completamente fingidas e intento retirarse... Solo que su madre se lo impidió. Durante las fiestas eran la familia feliz, fuera de las fiestas ella no dejaba de ser la hijastra del duque. La hija de un hombre de clase baja que había vivido para su mujer y su hija. Solo que el pobre hombre jamás sospecho que su esposa le engañaba con el patrón. La joven lo sabía y estaba obligada a guardar silencio. Ella vio morir a su padre, a su pobre padre que creía que su esposa tenía ojos solo para él.

-¿Madre ya me puedo retirar…?-Pregunto la joven.

-Silencio Melisa… te retiras cuando yo lo ordene…-le reprocho su madre. La joven se apartó de ella. Estar cerca de su madre le enferma. Mientras caminaba se topó con un joven de piel morena, en compañía de una mujer no mayor a 25 años y un niño pequeño. La mujer la miro fijamente, parecía como si la estuviera leyendo…

-¿Que te entristece mi niña?-pregunto con una voz sumamente calma. La joven le miró fijamente.

-No poder hacer ni decir lo que pienso…-le respondió la joven rubia de tristes ojos celestes.

-¿Quién es que te prohíbe hacer o decir lo que piensas?-pregunto el moreno.

-Melisa…-La madre de la joven aparece, les dedica una falsa sonría a la diosa y guerrero para luego mirar a su hija.-Ven conmigo… no te alejes… El señor Mc Serirr pregunta por vos.-La mujer tomo con fuerza, mientras esta realizaba una mueca de suma pena.

-Tu preguntaste ahí tienes tu respuesta.-Le dijo Enio.-es esclava de las decisiones de su madre. Vamos no quiero tolerar estas situaciones.

-Espera un momento…-El joven le miro.-Ella está sufriendo aquí.

-Está bien, solo porque lo pides…Estaré en el jardín con Ariel.-la diosa comienza a retirarse- Mateo no te metas en problemas.

-No lo hare amiga mía... no lo hare.

Al joven no le toma mucho tiempo hallar a la joven. Quien mira al suelo mientras su madre y el duque hablan con un hombre regordete que no deja de mirarle el escote a la joven. Sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que una madre dejara que eso pasara? Su madre se había desvivido por el… y por su hermanito cuando nació. Su madre tenía tres trabajos y él no la había sabido valorar hasta que la perdió… ¿Y esa mujer que hacía? Desvalorizaba a su hija como si fuera solo un adorno solo la utilizaba como un objeto...

-_Si puedes oírme… Toma valor y dile a tus padres que no eres un objeto para que él te esté observando de esa forma… Eres mucho más que un adorno, no eres su esclava_-le llamo por cosmos. La joven levanto la vista. Le había oído… y sonreído. Le estaba mirando.

-Madre me retiro.-informo la joven mientras se alejaba.

-Melisa quédate aquí.-Su madre trato de agarrarla.

-Para que… Si el señor Mc Serrir quiere mirarle el escote a alguien que te lo mire a ti…Yo no soy un objeto para que puedas exhibir durante las fiestas, para que luego me abandones fuera de ellas.-todos habían dejado de hablar y miraban estupefactos la escena.

-MELISA…-le llamo la atención su madre. La joven salió, en todos esos años jamás había hecho algo por el estilo. Se sentía libre. El joven salió y encontró a la joven sentada en las escaleras.

-Se siente bien no ser esclava del silencio ¿no?-Pregunto Mateo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Mi madre me odia…-informo la joven… El joven la observo…-Perdona creerás al igual que todos que estoy alucinando. Todos me consideran rara…

-Yo no te considero rara… Raro soy yo…-el muchacho sonrió, pero la joven no lo hiso.- ¿Sucede algo…?

-Sí que lo que dije hoy no servirá de nada… me volverá a encerrar en el cuarto-De los ojos de la joven comenzaron a correr ríos de lágrimas…- Siente vergüenza de ser mi madre… Para ella sus hijas son las hijas del…del duque, no la hija del caballerizo con el que estaba casada.

-No te sientas mal…-Mateo la abrazo…la joven algo turbada se dejó abrazar.

-ME LO SUPONIA…MELISA NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MERETRIS BARATA…-Al oír esas palabras Mateo volteo a ver a la mujer por demás indignado.-ENTRA Y ENCIERRATE EN TU CUARTO HASTA QUE YO TE ORDENE QUE PUEDES SALIR…-La joven se paró y entro a la residencia con la mirada baja…-Y EN CUANTO A TI…

-En cuanto a él… yo me encargo señora…Para algo es mi hermano.-Informo Enio, que traía en brazos al durmiente Ariel. La mujer le atravesó con la mirada y luego se retiró.-Te dije que no te metieras en problemas…

-Ella…está sufriendo aquí Enio… No podemos dejarla.

-Hablaremos de ello luego.-La diosa comienza a irse y el joven le sigue sin antes echarle una última mirada a la inmensa casa.

_Habitación Alejada._

Melisa estaba sentada sobre la cama. Miro su alcoba era un lugar muy sombrío, la habitación más oscura y alejada de la residencia. Su madre entro a los pocos minutos, ella se levantó y recibió una bofetada por parte de ella.

-No podías callarte la boca no…. Vos siempre dando la nota…-Su madre le miro con asco.-Como se nota que sos hija de un don nadie… No sabes valorar lo que se te da. Estarás sin comer por los próximos 5 días, estarás a pan y agua… Nunca más vuelvas abrir la boca me oíste.-La mujer se retiró. La joven se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Odiaba su vida su madre la trataba como si fuera una esclava. Porque ella seguía haciendo las labores domésticas, sus hermanastras y su madre la tenían de mucama personal. El duque siempre la trataba con respeto y cariño, pero no así su propia madre. Quien al parecer siempre quiso meterse en el lecho del duque… Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más exhalo un grito de dolor contenido. Odiaba ser esclava del silencio y del miedo que su madre le infundía. Ella sabía que si hablaba con el duque este le creería, pero su madre jamás se lo perdonaría… por lo cual se durmió llorando, ahogada en sus penas.

Hotel.

-Enio…esa chica está sufriendo… No puedes dejarla ahí.-El muchacho le miro con ojos apenados. La diosa le miro firme.

-¿Y que sugieres que aparezca y me la robe?-pregunto Enio con suma calma… Mateo no podía decir si la diosa bromeaba o lo decía en serio.

-Ella pudo oírme cuando le hable por cosmos…-le dijo el joven esto no capto la atención de Enio…-Enio ella está sufriendo pude percibirlo por que no la ayudas… como me ayudaste a mí.

-Porque tu si tenías una razón…-La diosa le miro y golpeo el lugar al lado suyo indicándole que se siente junto a ella. El muchacho así lo hiso.-No puedo ayudar a quien no tiene motivo para hacerlo… es como tirar una gota en medio del desierto…Si ella tuviera un motivo. La sacaría de ese lugar como te saque a ti…-La diosa abrazo al joven…-Ninguna historia se repite…-beso su frente- ella está esperando que su príncipe azul aparezca… esto no es un cuento de Hadas, y si lo fuera sería un cuento de Banshee… un cuento triste.

Mateo lo medito un poco, un príncipe azul que la rescate de su prisión… ¿Y si en vez de un príncipe azul sería un devastador de la diosa Enio? El joven espero hasta que la diosa estuviera dormida… Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y elevo un poco su cosmos. Se produjo un destello cobrizo y la temible armadura de Manticora se hiso presente. El joven se colocó la armadura y se dispuso a salir… Extendió sus alas similares a la de un murciélago.

-Ya me imaginaba que ibas hacer eso…-comento Enio a sus espaldas, el joven se ruborizo al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. –Te conviene que tu locura valga la pena… Te esperare despierta…-La diosa se sentó en uno de los sofás.

El joven abandono la estancia y se dirigió hacia la residencia donde vivía la joven. No le llevo mucho tiempo hallarla estaba dormida en su cama. Tenía una apariencia majestuosa, parecía un ángel dormido. El joven la observo… como también observo como la madre entraba y le jalaba de los cabellos para levantarla. La joven por demás asustada no hiso ningún maña de defenderse.

Solo se levantó y siguió a la mujer. Como también lo hiso el…No fue mucho trabajo colarse por el castillo. Descubrió a donde la mujer había llevado a la joven, estaban en la cocina… escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Ya que tienes la lengua tan suelta…pues ahora la usas para limpiar todos estos platos… Limpias todo incluso el salón de baile… para mañana a la mañana lo quiero todo limpio o sino lo vas lamentar. La joven comenzó a limpiar, cuando la mujer estuvo satisfecha con su cometido se retiró.

-Tú no eres su esclava para dejar que te trate así…-La joven se dio vuelta y se halló con el joven revestido con su armadura, por lo cual dejo caer el plato que estaba lavando.

-¿Que eres...? -la joven miraba principalmente las alas de la armadura.

-Alguien que quiere ayudarte… Pero no puedo ayudarte si no tienes un motivo para salir de este círculo vicioso del que formas parte.

-Yo ya no tengo razones para vivir…-dijo la joven para luego largarse a llorar. Mateo se acercó y la abrazo…

-Entonces buscaremos uno. Tu saldrás de este lugar y encontraras un motivo para seguir adelante.-El muchacho acaricio el sedoso cabello de la joven.-Tienes mi palabra de guerrero de Enio.

-No puedes ayudarme…-murmuro la joven…-nadie puede

-Sí que podre…tú también lo harás… me ayudaras a ayudarte…Ven conmigo… La diosa Enio seguramente nos está esperando…-Tomo a la turbada joven en brazos y salió del ese lugar. Para jamás volver. Para Melisa, sentir el aire acariciando su piel mientras volaban fue la sensación más liberadora de todas. No le importaba si ese era un sueño era el sueño más bello de todos, jamás se había sentido tan libre tan viva...

Aterrizaron en un balcón, dentro les esperaba Enio, que leía un libro. Espero hasta que entren para mirarles…

-Espero que esta joven tenga un motivo para seguir adelante…

-Si lo tiene…-informo Mateo-El motivo es buscarlo… buscar un motivo para seguir viviendo y salir de su prisión.

La diosa miro a la joven, quien se sentía apenada por no ser capaz de hablar. Esa mujer no le miraba con desprecio como su madre, no era una mirada que transmitía calma.

-Ayúdeme…-fue lo único que dijo esa noche.

Desde esa extraña y liberadora noche Melisa de Banshee era una mujer libre. Ya no le temía a lo que la solía encadenar. Era libre para tomar sus decisiones. Seguía buscando su motivo para vivir… cada día se creía más cerca de ello. Sentada en la mesa en compañía de Enio, Mateo y Ariel… comenzaba a sentir como si tuviera un hogar. Por qué eso era lo que buscaba una familia, y acababa de descubrirla. Sonrio y siguió comiendo, Enio le sonrió a su vez. Si la diosa se había dado cuenta que la joven ya tenía un objetivo para vivir no lo dijo.


	3. El solitario

_El solitario _

Mateo se estaba peleando con las ecuaciones fraccionarias. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba con Enio odiaba una decisión de la diosa. Frente a él Melisa realizaba la tarea sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué Enio tenía que mandarlos a la secundaria? Si aduras penas había aprobado la primaria. La diosa les había dicho que no por ser sus guerreros les libraría del estudio.

-Meli…-la joven levanto la vista ya iba por el ejercicio 50°, mientras el apenas iba por el 8° y posiblemente mal hecho.- ¿Me enseñas….?

-Claro Mateo…-la joven se fue a sentar al lado suyo y le comenzó a explicar. Estaban tan juntos, que la pequeña mente infantil que los observaba mal interpreto las intenciones de los jóvenes.

El niño se fue hacia el despacho de la diosa. Donde la allá sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo un pergamino…

-Señorita Enio…-La joven levanto la vista-Meli y Mati se están besando…-Al oír esa trivial información la diosa no supo si reírse o reírse. Tomo gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad y se contuvo.

-¿Qué están haciendo los chicos?-Apeo los codo en la mesa, junto sus manos y apoyo su boca contra ellas. Parecía que estuviera orando de no ser que realizaba ese gesto con el sencillo hecho de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Se están besando en vez de hacer la tarea…-Repitió el pequeño mensajerito.

-Con que no están haciendo la tarea…-La diosa se levantó, no le gustaba que le desobedecieran.-Vamos a ver eso.-Ven mi pequeño mensajero… Vamos hablar con los chicos. –La diosa tomo la pequeña manito del niño. La apariencia de ambos era muy pintoresca: el niño con un pantaloncito corto y una remera de cierto famoso ratón y la diosa revestida con su armadura color sangre. Comenzaron a caminar con destino al salón donde dejo a los adolescentes estudiando.

-No Mati… tienes que despejar primero las "x"-les reprochaba Melisa-así no se hace… Te lo explico de nuevo.

La diosa entro en la habitación y allá a los jóvenes en la misma posición en que los vio el niño. Le sorprende hallarlos estudiando… Pero algo no parece cuadrar.

-No ve se están besando…-dice el niño. Al oír esto la diosa estalla en risas, ahora lo entendía todo, al estar tan cerca los jóvenes entre si cualquier descuidado o un niño pequeño podría entender que se estaban besando.

-¿QUE COSA?-al oír esto los jóvenes se separaron. Las diosa les sonrió y les hiso señas de que continúen. Mientras se llevaba al niño.

-Por cierto ¿Leyeron lo que les deje de su nuevo colegio?

-Si gracias por meternos en un internado…-comento algo seco Mateo…-Ya ir al colegio es malo, pero quedarse a vivir…-hiso gesto de sufrir un escalofrió.

_Colegio Santa María._

-Es medio raro que una diosa griega nos envié a un internado católico.-Comento Melisa mientras se hallaban en el patio de la institución. Asegurándose que nadie les oyera.

-Si eso te parece raro…-El muchacho le sonrió.-Yo soy judío.

-¿Bromeas?-La joven le miró fijamente. Este negó con la cabeza.- eso está de loco…-Los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse. No paso mucho hasta que una de las monjas apareciera para ordenarles bajar el volumen de sus risas. Siguieron caminando, la institución era algo sombría. Y como eran los nuevos se ganaban miradas curiosas de todos.

-Te imaginas que pasaría si se enteraran que podemos destruir paredes de un solo golpe-Comento sonriente Mateo.

-No quiero averiguarlo… Enio nos prohibió usar nuestros cosmos.-Le recordó la joven.

-Las chicas y los chicos deben mantener una distancia de 50cm entre ellos.-Una monja apareció y separo a los jóvenes.-Ahora. Supongo que son los nuevos por lo tanto síganme les guiare al auditorio.

Después del largo discurso de la madre superiora, en el auditorio, con eso de hacer sentir bien a los dos nuevos miembros de esa importante institución. Presento a Mateo y a Melisa como los jóvenes Pistoús Polemistés, supuestamente eran primos. Venidos del extranjero, que era del todo cierto, Melisa era Irlandesa y Mateo argentino.

Luego los jóvenes fueron a sentarse, las chicas por un lado y los varones por el otro. Mateo se fue a sentar al lado de un joven de cabellera marrón y ojos dorados. Para su sorpresa este no le dirigió la palabra, le llamo la atención que alrededor suyo no se sentara nadie… Parecía que el joven estaba muy triste por algo.

La directora comenzó con su discurso de apertura de clases, que se volvería rutina los días posteriores. El día paso velozmente, algunos les trataban bien, otros no se ahorraron las bromas de bienvenida. Todo el día, desde la distancia Melisa y Mateo miraron al joven solitario. Que no dejaba de ser víctima de las bromas de sus compañeros. Cuando llego la noche Mateo fue guiado hacia la única habitación en la que había un solo chico. No fue para nada sorprenderse al hallar al "solitario" como le llamaba él y Melisa en esa habitación.

-Demian… tienes nuevo compañero… Espero que le muestres las instalaciones.-La monja se retiró de la habitación.

-Un gusto soy Mateo…-El joven le tendió la mano, Demian solo le miro y siguió haciendo sus deberes.- ¿No te ensañan a saludar?

El muchacho se dio vuelta y le mostro un cartelito.

_Hola soy Demian Daímonas. No me ofenderé si no quieres compartir el cuarto conmigo. _

Mateo abrió los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción. ¿Que no quisiera compartir el cuarto con él? Pero si no le había hecho nada malo.

-¿Por qué dices que no querré compartir el cuarto con vos?- Como respuesta el joven agrego a lo ya escrito: _Por que traigo mala suerte a todos lo que me rodean._-Yo no necesito de ninguna persona para tener mala suerte… Si no me crees, piensa esto: Soy judío y estoy de interno en un colegio de monjas.

Demian le miro algo sorprendido y el fantasma de una sonrisa se hiso presente en sus labios. Realizo su tarea, bajo a cenar junto con el resto. Y para sorpresa de muchos se sentó junto a él "mala suerte". Esa misma noche mientras Demian dormía, llamo a Enio por el cosmos y le conto sobre su nuevo compañero de habitación. Le conto que al joven le consideraban la mala suerte. La diosa como respuesta le conto una historia: Hace varios siglos atrás, para no decir mucho más. Ella había tenido como mascota un Roc de plumaje marrón y ojos dorados. Muchos dioses por supersticiosos cuando veían el ave cambiaban de dirección, porque según un mito el Roc era de mala suerte. Cuándo el ave jamás había sido responsable de ninguna desgracia. Por miedo de lo que podía hacerle el animal Zeus aprovecho un día que ella no estaba en el Olimpo (no le dijo cuál fue la razón por la que no se hallaba ahí) y mato al ave con un rayo. Le dijo que la mala suerte es solo superstición de los hombres y que si quería ayudar a ese joven que lo hiciera, siempre y cuando no dejara olvidados sus deberes escolares. También le menciono de forma pasajera que había tenido una manticora de mascota y una amiga que era una Banshee, pero solo fue pasajero o eso creyó él al principio.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco Demian se fue abriendo con Melisa y Mateo. A la joven las otras chicas le miraban con temor. Lo que no le preocupo a la devastadora ella había estado aprendiendo a no dejarse por las miradas y las palabras de los otros. Día a día le transmitían su seguridad a Demian. Y día tras día este habría más sus sentimientos hacia esas personas que comenzaba a considerar amigos. Durante una de las clases de gimnasia Demian fue víctima de las crueles bromas de muchos de sus compañeros lo que provoco que a Mateo se le hierva la sangre. Durante la clase de combate, Mateo no se reservó los golpes para quien se los merecerían. Lo cual provoco la admiración de los más débiles. Dado que Mateo era de contextura física mediana. En las duchas, Mateo tuvo el buen cuidado de vigilar a su amigo y los brabucones. Cuando estos intentaron hacerle una de sus idioteces, el devastador le defendió ganándose la ira de estos.

-Mira nuevito sigue así y te ganaras peligroso enemigos…-le dijo el jefe de los problemáticos.

-Intenta hacerme algo idiota… A mí no me podrás tocar ni aunque te jugaras la vida. –El entrenador llego para evitar la posible pelea, de la que había sido alertado por Demian.

-No ves esto te pasa por juntarte con doña mala suerte.-le dijo uno.-El solo trae la mala suerte a todos.

-Eso es solo una superstición ahora largo.-Le ordeno Mateo, sus ojos cafés parecían arder.

-No me defiendas… no vale la pena.-le dijo Demian esa misma noche.

-¿Demian te gustaría que las cosas cambiaran?-Pregunto Mateo… Las historias no se repiten pero son parecidas…

-Las cosas no pueden cambiar… Le llevo la mala suerte a todos los que me rodean, ahora estas en aprietos con todo el equipo de karate.-comento su amigo apenado. Al oír eso Mateo no puedo evitar estallar en risas.

-Te puedo asegurar que los golpes de ellos no me causan ni cosquillas…-Mateo se quitó la remera, tenía varias cicatrices recuerdos de sus días negros.-Esto te lo causan los verdaderos matones… Esos son nenes de pecho en comparación con los que yo me he cruzado en toda mi vida. Solo son niños ricos que se creen malos.

-¿Que te paso?-Si amigo le miro entre asustado y apenado. Él se quejaba, pero su ahora amigo le había pasado aparentemente peor.

-No siempre viví bien… Conozco la peor cara del mundo al igual que vos. No dejes que ellos te pasen por encima, no porque se crean los chicos cool y todo lo demás les da derecho a pasarte por encima.-Este le miró fijamente.-No eres menos que ellos recuerda eso. Nadie es menos que otra persona. Si te sientes mal: llora, si quieres gritar: grita, si quieres salir y no puedes solo: busca ayuda. Siempre estará esa persona para ayudarte. Aunque no lo creas la ayuda suele venir de las personas menos esperadas a veces…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… tú tienes a Meli… y a tu tía.

-Enio no es mi tía… es mi salvadora.-Mateo sonrió mientras Demian le miraba no entendiendo…-Antes que Enio apareciera en mi vida. Hace más de tres años-El joven se sentó.-Yo solo vivía para dos cosas, para juntar dinero para obtener drogas.-Su amigo abrió los ojos.-Yo era un drogadicto, tengo un hermano menor. Mi madre murió cuando quedo en medio de un tiroteo entre bandas, ahí mi mente hiso un clic. Decidí salir de las drogas y darle una mejor vida a mi hermano, no quería que el acabara como yo. Muchas veces no alcanzaba el dinero y no comía para que él pudiera comer. Cuando quería drogarme a veces lograba resistir la tentación otras no.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Su amigo asintió. Demian lo escuchaba y no lo creía.-Como hiciste para salir de las drogas, dicen que es muy difícil salir del vicio.

-Por que encontré un objetivo para librarme de mi prisión.-le informo con calma.-Mi hermano, Enio me está ayudando a lograrlo.-Mateo cerro los ojos.-Cuando se tiene un objetivo un fuerte deseo las cosas se logran.

-Yo quiero dejar de temer… dejar de creerme lo que los demás dicen de mi.-Demian se sentó en el suelo.-Quiero dejar de estar solo.

-Pues deja que te ayudemos…-Demian le miro, mientras Mateo sonreía. Enio había dicho que su Roc estaba triste cuando ella no estaba y que "cantaba" cuando ella volvía, porque ella era la única que sabía que no era malo. Al igual que él, sabía que Demian no traía la mala suerte.

_7 meses después._

Las clases habían llegado a su fin. Demian ya no volvería a la casa que había habitado donde todos le miraban con pena. No solo en el colegio le consideraban la mala suerte. Todos le creían responsable de la muerte de toda su familia. De ahí había salido su mito de persona que traía la mala suerte.

Paseaba por el inmenso jardín de flores rojas sintiendo los diversos aromas. Su armadura color cobriza desprendía diversos resplandores sus dos inmensas alas le otorgaban libertad ya no se sentía solo. Volaba gran parte del día en compañía de Mateo, y cuando estaba en tierra compartía su tiempo con Melisa. Enio le había recibido no como uno más, sino como un gran amigo al que no veía hace mucho…

Él tenía dos objetivos: nunca más estar solo y dejar de ser lo que los otros decían.

Enio sonrió, para sus adentros. Esos amigos que había hecho durante toda su existencia comenzaban a volver junto a ella como le había prometido. Cuando ella más lo necesitara volverían…

-Nunca seas lo que otros creen que eres. Solo se tú mismo.-la diosa dijo esto mientras observaba, desde una ventana, a su nuevo amigo y leal guerrero.-Recuerda… tú no eres ni traes la mala suerte Demian de Roc.

Daímonas quiere decir en griego Demonio.

Pistoús Polemistés Leales guerreros en griego.


	4. La protegida

_**Aclaración: NO ES UNA HISTORIA REAL NI ME BASE EN UNA PARA ESCRIBIRLA. CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA RELAIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. LO MISMO CON LAS ANTERIORES.**_

_La Protegida._

Comenzó a correr sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, tenía miedo había visto lo que su padre había hecho. Estaba seguro que venía detrás de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? El alcohólico que tenía como padre acababa de venderla a un hombre de unos 60 y tantos años. Rogaba encontrarse con alguien a esas altas horas de la noche, cualquier persona. Encontró lo que necesitaba. Una mujer policía estaba parada en la esquina, parecía ser de la división de tránsito. Corrió hacia ella rogando ser oída. La suerte le sonrió, esta apenas escucho lo que pasaba llamo a un patrullero por medio de su radio. La llevaron a la comisaria/delegación más cercana. Lo malo vino luego: su padre se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y ella era una menor de edad. Por lo cual fue enviada a un orfanato bajo la protección de testigos. Cuando todo esto aconteció, solo tenía 16 años. Ella, Jana, luego de pasar por todo eso por fin saldría de su escondite. Ya tenía 18 años y un nuevo nombre, además que el estado le mantendría por el primer año. Luego ella se arreglaría como pudiera. Encontró trabajo pronto, pero aparecieron los problemas al cabo de unos meses.

-¿Que desea señor?-La joven trabajaba de mesera, en un bonito restaurante de la costa. No era el trabajo soñado, pero servía para pagarse el estudio universitario.

-Lo que le compre a tu padre hace 2 años…-Al oír esto a la joven se le cayó la libreta de las manos. Comenzó a temblar y miro al hombre. Era ese hombre. La joven, salió corriendo con dirección a la cocina. Sus compañeros que halló trabajando ahí la miraron sorprendidos, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar. Otro de los nuevos se le acercó y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?-El joven de cabellera marrón y ojos dorados la miraba con suma pena.

-Ahí afuera… ese señor…-volvió a llorar.

-Llévala al despacho del chef-Le informo el encargado.-ustedes dos síganme.-Le indico a los dos más robustos, nadie hacía daño a una de sus supervisadas. El joven se la llevó consigo y le dio un vaso de agua, espero hasta que se calme un poco hasta pedirle que se explique, la joven espero a que viniera el encargado para contar todo.

-Conque eso pasa…-El encargado se sentía hecho una furia, si no hubiera ido atrás a supervisar a los nuevos. Podría haber agarrado a ese tipo y darle su merecido. Tomo el teléfono y marco, no paso mucho hasta que llego un patrullero.

-Calme señorita no pasara nada…-Le calmo la oficial, para luego retirarse para hablar con los posibles testigos. La encargada de la caja y los comensales. El joven que se le había acercado primero le coloco su abrigo sobre los hombros, era uno de los pocos que se había quedado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Le pregunto tranquilamente, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada enternecedora.

-Me llevaran los policías…-declino la oferta tratando de calmarse.

-¿No crees que sería muy llamativo retirarte en un auto de la policía…?-el joven le acaricio el pelo con cuidado. Eso parecía relajarla, ese joven trasmitía una extraña sensación de paz.-yo no tengo problema de acompañarte…

-Gracias….-comenzó a decir no sabía el nombre del joven.

-Me llamo Demian. Tu nombre verdadero es Jana ¿no?-la joven asiente.-Pues un gusto Jana.-le vuelve a sonreír con ternura.

-¿Tiene quien la lleve señorita?-la oficial entro al despacho de donde la joven aún no había salido. La joven miro a Demian y asintió. Antes de salir intercambio su abrigo con una compañera, a la que la policía iba a fingir que escoltaba, para despistar por si las dudas. Aunque en verdad dos policías de civil la iban a seguir a ella y Demian. Ya estando en el elegante auto del joven, se sintió algo segura.

-Bonito auto…-comento para romper el hielo.

-Regalo de mi tutora por mis 18, junto con la noticia que no me quería de haragán y nos mandó a trabajar a los 3-el muchacho rio con una frescura que resulto deliciosa para sus oídos- con el dinero de mi familia no tengo necesidad de trabajar… pero me apasiona la cocina y que nos invitara tan sutilmente el abandonar el nido para que seamos "independientes" económicamente me vino bien.

-Qué curioso no tienes necesidad de trabajar, pero trabajas igual…-la joven cerro los ojos un momento…

-No están siguiendo…-informo con un tono carente de emoción. La joven le miro algo dudosa.

-Sí, nos sigue la policía…-le recordó, rogando que el joven se confundiera. Pero la expresión de este decía todo lo contrario… La joven miro por el espejo retrovisor el vehículo que estaban usando los policías de civil ya no estaba. Lo que les seguían eran dos autos de color oscuro sin identificación.-Hay dios mío… no por favor.

-Mateo, Melisa… es posible que les necesite….-dijo este con suma calma. Jana le miro no entendía con quienes hablaba ni con qué. Por qué él no tenía ningún celular a la vista. Ella misma había visto cuando él lo colocaba en la guantera "para no distraerme cuando manejo".- Voy air hacia la autopista... No te asustes.

-Es fácil decirlo… ¿Qué este infierno no tiene fin?-La joven comenzó a llorar.

-Cálmate…-el joven prendió la radio y sintonizo una radio de música Jazz.-Mis amigos se harán cargo de todo…-El muchacho le sonrió mientras le tendía una pañuelo.-cálmate todo saldrá bien…

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-la joven le mira atemorizada. La joven mira hacia atrás, justo cuando uno de los autos parece reventar dos ruedas laterales.

-Ya les conocerás… Ellos no dejaran que te pase nada, ese fue Mateo con las púas de la Manticora.-Informo el joven.-Melisa les dará un susto de muerte. Tu relájate, todo está solucionado…-No sabía por qué pero pronto comenzó a sentir sueño debían de ser sus nervios a punto de colapsar...

_4 horas después._

Cuando despertó se hallaba en una cómoda cama, no sabía dónde estaba. Comenzó al calmarse cuando encontró una nota en la mesita de luz.

"_Estas a salvo, te desmayaste, esta es una de mis casas. Cuando despiertes ve a buscarme al salón de té" Demian._

Debajo tenía un pequeño mapita dibujado, con un _"tu estas aquí"_ marcando una de las habitaciones. Con algo de paso dudoso se dirigió al salón de Té.

_Salón de té._

-Pobre chica… menudo susto se debió haber llevado.-Escucho la voz calma de un joven…-¿Le dirás a Enio?

-No se…-escucho que respondía Demian.-Nada garantiza que sea otra devastadora.

-Tu tampoco parecías ser un posible devastador y mírate no más… Ahora eres todo un fortachón ya dejaste de ser el calladito y solitario que conocimos en el colegio.-Comento la voz de una joven.

-Pues tenemos que decirle a Enio…-volvió a decir el otro joven.

-Mateo… No estoy seguro que debamos molestarla por estas cosas-le reprocho Demian- déjala disfrutar sus vacaciones en Paris. A ella y a tu hermano. Es obvio que quiere que nos mostremos independientes en las decisiones que tomamos.

-Huy solo nos mandó a trabajar… No creo que sea para tanto-escucho que se reía la joven.

-Cállate Melisa…-le espetó Demian calmado- Además deberían quitarse las armaduras podría levantarse en cualquier momento y la mataran de un infarto.

La joven al oír esto ingreso a la habitación, una joven rubia y un joven moreno, estaban junto a Demian. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención. No por supuesto que no, lo que capto su atención fue las curiosas vestimentas de los jóvenes, parecían estar echas de un material cobrizo. Miro al chico y las dos gigantescas alas que parecían de murciélago. No tardó mucho en desmayarse.

_Al día siguiente._

Cuando despertó se hallaba en su cuarto de su modesto departamento. La ventana estaba abierta, trato de pensar que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño. El patrullero en la puerta del edificio le recordó que no. El sonido del teléfono le saco de sus trágicos pensamientos. Cuando atendió, eran del departamento de justicia, que querían que se acercara para saber qué haría con su caso. Informo que iría para halla de inmediato.

Caminaba tranquila, o eso aparentaba, por las calles de esa poblada ciudad. Aunque al igual que esa noche en su ciudad natal, parecía desértica. Algo no andaba bien, en un momento miro hacia el pavimento y le pareció ver la silueta de un ave inmensa, cuando levanto la vista no había nada.

Observo a un auto acercarse. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, para luego correr el auto comenzó a seguirla. No paso mucho hasta que le cortó el paso en la esquina, ese hombre bajo sonriente.

-Creías que te podías escapar de mi lindura… menos mal que atendiste el teléfono. Me costó comprar a los policías pero eso no importa porque una preciosura como tú lo vales…

-Por favor no…-quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían. Cuando uno de los hombres se acercó para sujetarla, reacciono y se defendió. Había podido hacer karate los últimos dos años y por primera vez lo ponía en práctica.

-Mírela a la zorra…-comento uno- conque no quieres venir por las buenas… Ahora veras…-Se lanzaron tres contra ella. Su deseo de huir y permanecer como una persona libre, lejos de las manos de ese hombre le dio la fuerza suficiente para resistir al ataque, la valentía suficiente. No sabía de donde sacaba esa fuerza, era la primera vez que se sentía así… poderosa y segura. Los tres hombres terminaron contra el suelo aturdidos. Algo había cambiado, inconscientemente había despertado su cosmos.

-Ya déjate de joder…-uno le apunto con un arma mientras otros dos le rodeaban para evitar que escape…-Ahora si linda…ven. Co…-las palabras se cortaron. En la garganta del matón se insertó una pluma de color cobrizo al igual que la mano que sujetaba el arma. El hombre cayó al suelo, desprendiendo sangre.

-_CORRE_.-Escucho la voz de Demian en su cabeza. La joven salió de su confusión y corrió. Con todas sus fuerzas, los matones entendieron que pasaba y salieron a perseguirla mientras el "jefe" se subía al auto. De pronto sintió algo…

-¿Qué es eso…?-escucho que gritaba uno de sus perseguidores. No supo exactamente que paso, solo supo que de pronto se hallaba en brazos de alguien y volando a una inmensa altura. El pánico se apodero de ella.

-Cálmate soy yo…

Al poco tiempo aterrizaron en la terraza de un edificio. La joven cayo de rodillas, esta vez no se iba desmayar. Levanto la vista encontrándose con alguien vestido con esa extraña vestimenta cobriza. Pero las alas de este no parecían las de un demonio, eran grandes y llenas de plumas. Parecía un…

-¿Eres un ángel?-El joven le sonrió, para luego quitarse la diadema que portaba. Se quitó los cabellos del rostro y quedo a la vista quien era.-DEMIAN.-La joven le abrazo con fuerza mientras daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

-Ya no temas, yo te protegeré.

_6 Meses después._

La prueba de fuego había sido la diosa Enio, todos temían que le rechazara. Aunque esto no sucedió, sino que la diosa le sonrió y le dijo solamente "Bienvenida seas, Jana de Gorgona".

En ese momento caminaba del brazo de Demian de Roc. Ella en secreto le llamaba angelito, ese era el secreto de ellos dos. Él la protegería de todo mal, se lo había jurado esa mañana en la terraza de ese edificio. No era la única nueva… se habían anexado dos más al grupo. Enio había aparecido con un muchacho traído directamente de Francia. Pero es historia aparte.

Se había prometido a ella misma ya no tener más miedo. Como esa vez cuando quisieron secuestrarla, que había peleado, esa vez no sentía miedo. Quería volver a sentir eso y estaba segura, le sonrió a Demian.

Lo único que le importaba ahora, en ese momento mientras caminaban por el jardín, era esa persona que caminaba junto a ella. Esa persona que le protegía, y le daba el amor que la vida le había negado. Ella era "su" protegida. Y en su compañía estaba segura que encontraría la valentía que había perdido en algún momento de su vida.

Para su armadura me base en:

_Euríale ("la caracterizada por buenas acciones"), de acuerdo a la mitología griega es una de las tres gorgonas, junto con Medusa y Esteno. Representa la virtud de la universalidad. Tenía forma de una enorme mujer, en su cabeza en lugar de cabellos le crecían serpientes venenosas vivas. Poseía además garras de bronce, una boca enorme con colmillos de marfil, alas de oro y cola de serpiente._

_Al igual que sus hermanas, Euríale poseía sangre con virtudes curativas, pero sólo si era extraída del lado derecho, pues de lo contrario su sangre se convertía en un veneno letal e instantáneo._

_Aunque es una bestia que vive en las entrañas de la tierra, es la única Gorgona con sentimientos "maternos". En varias obras se menciona que cuando Perseo decapita a Medusa, Euríale es quien la llora desconsoladamente._


	5. El soñador

_Notas: las historias no están basadas en hechos reales._

_Esta letra (cosmos)_

_**Esta letra (palabras de Darío y lengua de señas)**_

Esta letra (palabras comunes)

_El soñador  
_

-Esto es tu culpa.-Exclamo su padre.

-CLARO TODO ES MI CULPA CUANDO ERES TU EL QUE SE LA VIVE TRABAJANDO. NUNCA LE PRESTAS ATENCION.-Le respondió a gritos su madre. Él pequeño niño de cabellera negra y ojos grises les miraba asustado.

-NO ME GRITES JULIANA… TU ERES LA MADRE. TENDRIAS QUE DARTE CUENTA QUE ÉL NO HABLA.

-PERDONA, PERO SOY UNA MUJER MUY OCUPADA… FRANCISCA. FRANCISCA VEN A LLEVARTE AL NENE.-La criada entro a la habitación, cargo al pequeño niño y se lo llevo a ahí.

-O SI OCUPADA EN IR AL SALON DE BELLEZA, REVENTAR LAS TARJETAS Y NO PRESTARLE ATENCION A TU HIJO.-Le grito su marido- MALGASTAS EL DINERO QUE YO GANO CON TODO MI ESFUERZO.

-¿ESFUERZO?-La mujer comenzó a reírse- SI LO UNICO QUE HACES EN SENTARTE DETRÁS DE UN ESCRITORIO Y RASCARTE…

-CALLATE…- La criada se alejó ya era mucho griterío y sabía que se aproximaba las palabras mayores.

_Habitación de Música._

-Darío… -La mujer sentó al niño frente al piano.-Ven tocaremos un poco… -la mujer tomo la manito del pequeño infante de 4 años y comenzó guiarle para tocar las melodías. – ¿Te gusta Da?-El nene asintió. Le gustaba tocar el piano.

-¿DONDE ESTA ÉL…?-Su padre entro y miro al niño tocando el piano.- ¿Desde cuándo toca…?

-Hace un par de semanas le estoy enseñando aprende rápido… No porque no hable quiere decir que sea tonto… Los médicos le diagnosticaron TGD hace varios años…

-¿TGD?- Él hombre parecía ponerse rojo de ira.-Así que mi hijo tiene una de las 5 variantes del espectro autista y la idiota de mi esposa no lo sabía o no me lo dijo.

-Mi señor… el medico sugirió comenzar con el tratamiento hace muchos años…-La anciana le miro- Él desde los 2 años que está yendo a musicoterapia, psicólogo, psicopedagogos y al neurólogo.

-Porque yo no sabía nada… -El hombre se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.-Francisca… tú fuiste mi nana… Fuiste como una segunda madre… Quiero pedirte un consejo.

-Habla mi niño…-La anciana le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello al niño.

-¿Crees que hice bien en casarme con Juliana… en formar una familia con ella?-El hombre le miro sus ojos grises estaban dolidos.

-Esa decisión la debes tomar tú. Darío no tiene la culpa de los errores de la madre.-La mujer comenzó a tocar una melodía de una serie que el niño miraba, por lo cual este comenzó a bailar.

-Le pediré el divorcio a Juliana. –El hombre se levantó.-Me quedare con Darío. Él no puede estar con ella.

_13 años después._

-Y el ganador de la 85° Olimpiadas nacionales de matemáticas es Darío Rousseau representante del Collège San Mauro.- Mira antes de acercarse a recibir el trofeo, su padre y su nana se levantaron, junto con todos los demás, para ovacionarlo mientras recibía el premio. Miro sonriente a su padre, el hombre que había dedicado su vida para que él tuviera una mejor.- ¿Quieres decir alguna palabras?- El muchacho sonrió, le entrego el premio a uno de sus compañeros y movió las manos.

Su padre comenzó a llorar al igual que su nana mientras que sus compañeros, de competencia del mismo colegio, le aplaudían. Lo que el joven había dicho con las señas producidas solamente fue: _**El premio se lo dedico a mi padre, que siempre me apoyo y tuvo esperanzas en mí. **_Una de las profesoras le explico al resto que es lo que había dicho el joven. Por lo cual todos le ovacionaron de nuevo.

_Residencia Rousseau, ciudad de Vosgos, región de Lorena, Francia._

-Te felicito hijo mío… Nunca dude de ti…-Su padre coloco el trofeo junto con todos los demás que había ganado.-Me saliste todo un campeón.

_**-Tengo al mejor padre.**_

-Y yo al mejor hijo…-El hombre le sonrió y despeino al joven.- Dentro de un par de años. Sin duda serás el mejor empresario de todos. Serás el mejor que hombre que vea Francia...

-_**Si crees en mí, no pienso decepcionarte…**_-Él chico le sonrió a su padre.-_**El año que viene empiezo la universidad ¿Crees que te la puedas arreglar sin mí?**_

-No me consideres un viejo tonto, porque tengo a Francisca para darme una mano.

-_**¿Si me llevo a Francisca qué harías?**_-El muchacho sonrió. La anciana nana comenzó a reírse mientras miraba a padre e hijo.

-Me siento alagada dos hombres peleándose por mí.-El muchacho abrazo a la anciana. Mientras por gestos le decía a su padre que la mujer era suya.

-No que si me sacas a Francisca no sé qué hacer.-Comento fingiendo preocupación el hombre.

_En otra zona de la ciudad de Vosgos._

-_**5° lugar no está mal…**_-Su padre le sonrió. La joven le devolvió el gesto, sin duda no había sido un mal puesto. De no haberse trabado en los últimos cálculos tal vez obtenía otro puesto. Le había conmovido el joven que dedico el premio a su padre. Solo le había quedado la duda de si era él padre el sordo. En su caso su padre cargaba con una sordera congénita.

_**-Espero que me den la beca igual… me estoy esforzando mucho para obtenerla.**_

_**-Te la darán mi preciosa hija lo harán solo un idiota no te daría la beca. Pero por cualquier cosa esta mi salario.**_-El hombre le sonrió.

_**-No papa tu salario no se toca, el estudio universitario lo pagare yo y si no puedo ingresar a esa iré a otra.**_-La joven miro a su padre con reproche. Descendieron del micro y caminaron las cuadras que separaban la parada de la casa.

_**-¿No se supone que es la mejor universidad en tema de ciencias?**_-La joven asintió, pero no quería que su padre hiciera más esfuerzos. Ya tenía mucho con que por su discapacidad le haya sido difícil conseguir trabajo. Tristemente sus abuelos no le habían prestado a su padre la atención que merecía sin duda podría haber llegado lejos.

_**-Si es la mejor y la de acceso más difícil por su excelencia académica. Si no entro en ella tengo otras tres universidades en mente.**_

_**-Entraras Verónica no te preocupes por ello. Su saliste muy inteligente y avispada. Lograras todo lo que te propongas.**_-La joven sonrió, esperaba que su padre no se equivocara.

_5 meses después._

La joven se acercó a su padre y le tendió una carta que había recibido ese día a la mañana. Su padre la lee y luego comenzó a llorar, para luego abrazar a su hija. _**BECA COMPLETA**_ informaba una parte de la carta en letras mayúsculas. Junto con esta estaban los resultados de los exámenes resueltos correctamente, con resultados de 100/100 en los tres exámenes. No hubo necesidad de palabras, el abrazo era todo lo que la joven necesitaba saber. La única muestra de afecto para saber el orgullo de su padre.

_Residencia Rousseau_

-Muy bien hijo entraste. Esta universidad es de mucho prestigio en Francia. –El hombre le sonrió a su hijo miraba la carta en la que notificaba la aprobación de los exámenes con resultados de 98/100, 100/100 y 95/100.-Estoy muy orgulloso de los resultados que obtuviste.-El hombre miro a su hijo que continuaba tocando el piano.-No pareces muy alegre. –El joven volteo para mirar a su padre.

-_**Lo estoy ¿No es a esa universidad a la que querías que fuera?**_-El muchacho miro a su padre quien sonrió._**-me voy a mi cuarto necesito dormir un poco.**_

-Claro mi geniecito…-su padre le sonrió Darío se retiró de la habitación.

_Cuarto Azul (habitación de Darío Rousseau)_

El muchacho entro a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Su padre le pautaba todo desde que era pequeño. Alguien había dicho una vez que él no pasaría el nivel de un chico promedio, que es una completa mentira. Desde esas palabras su padre se había puesto como objetivo asegurarle un buen futuro y una buena formación a su hijo. Ahora que tenía 18 le resultaba algo molesto la sobre protección de su papá. Él sabía que su padre lo hacía todo por amor. Pero estaban esas situaciones en las que los sofocaba, él no quería ir a esa universidad si se le daban las ciencias duras… pero él quería tocar piano, dibujar hacer que el mundo escuchara y viera sus emociones transmitidas por medio del arte. Podía hacer arte su padre le compraba todo lo que necesitaba para dibujar, pero no podía estudiar arte. Según su padre esa no era una profesión. (Nota: Si alguien estudia arte NO es un pensamiento propio, aclaro.) Por lo cual termino estudiando lo que su padre le imponía. Porque su padre tenía Fe en él no le desilusionaba, y se esmeraba para obtener los objetivos que su padre le imponía. Pero esos no eran sus objetivos, saco su guitarra y comenzó a improvisar. Siempre soñaba con el dia de poder elegir cual fuera su destino. No queria vivir haciendo siempre lo que le decian. Sobre su escritorio estaban sus ultimos dibujos. Desde hacia años dibujaba a una mujer de cabellera negra que vestia ropa de estilo griego antiguo.

_3 Meses después. _

Las clases en la universidad comenzaron. A Darío le resultaba atractiva a la vista la joven que se sentaba en la esquina y prestaba atención a clases sin distraerse en lo más mínimo. No se le acercaba por que dudaba que esta le entendiera. Fue un día en la cafetería que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-Lo siento joven pero no entiendo que dice.-Le informo la encargada.

-Le está preguntando si tienen ensalada verde.-La joven se acercó y miro al joven. Quien asintió al darse cuenta que la joven le estaba haciendo de intérprete. La mujer le tendió una bandeja con la guarnición en cuestión. Por petición suya la joven se sentó con él.

_**-Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Verónica ¿vos?-**_Le respondió la joven en señas

_**-Darío Rousseau**_. _**Estamos juntos en varias clases.-**_La chica alzo la vista y le sonrió_**.**_

_**-Pues un placer.**_

_**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-**_Le pregunto directamente.

_**-¿Cuál?**_-La joven le miro con desconfianza_**.**_

_**-Te molestaría sentarte cerca de mí, es medio molesto no poder preguntar durante la clase.**_

_**-No claro que no… le solía hacer de interprete a mi padre**_.-La joven parecía algo apenada.

_**-¿Tu padre es mudo?**_

_**-¿Eres mudo?-**_El joven asintió_**.-**_Por qué no me dijiste.-Exclamo mientras dejaba descansar sus manos.

_**-No fue con ninguna mala intención. Perdona.-**_Se excusó.

-No te preocupes. –La joven suspiro- Mi padre era sordo, falleció hace unos meses por un déficit en el corazón.

_**-Lo lamento.**_

-Se hace tarde tenemos clases.-La joven sonrió ocultando su pena.

-_**Pensé que no sabías quien era.-**_Darío arqueo una ceja.

-Se quién eres… estuvimos en las Olimpiadas de Matemática. Pero representando colegios diferentes.-El joven parpadeo sorprendido, no la recordaba. Estaba seguro que recordaría a la joven morena. Los meses fueron pasando y las charlas cada vez se hacían más extensas. Él le llamaba guerrera, porque era una joven que todo lo que tenía lo había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo. Peleando con la vida, como ella le decía.

_Dos años después._

_**-¿Estas nerviosa?**_

-Si te digo que no te miento…-La joven miro la inmensa residencia que se alzaba delante de ellos.-Me siento diminuta.

-_**Tú no eres nada pequeña…Vero. No te preocupes.**_-Le tranquilizo, hace un año que estaban juntos y le iba presentar a su padre. Solo esperaba que su padre no estuviera con los humores de perro que últimamente había mostrado. Cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con alguien. Entraron a la residencia encontrándose con la actual ama de llaves. Francisca, quien fue su nana y la de su padre había fallecido el año anterior. No solo le presentaría a su novia, si no que le diría que había cambiado de carrera, que estaba estudiando historia del arte en otra universidad.

-¿COMO QUE CAMBIASTE DE CARRERA?-Su padre estaba furico.-ME LO HABIAN DICHO PERO ME NEGABA A CREERLO. ME ESTAS ROMPIENDO EL CORAZON.

_**-Papá siempre te dije que quería estudiar arte. ¿Por qué te molesta?**_

-TU LE LLENASTE LA CABEZA SEGURAMENTE.-Volteo apuntando a verónica con el índice.-MI HIJO JAMAS ME HABIA DESOBEDECIDO. POR TU CULPA ÉL ESTA ABANDONANDO TANTO AÑOS DE ESFUERZO.

_**-No te metas con Verónica… Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si no aceptas mi decisión pues me iré de esta casa…-**_Darío que jamás había desobedecido a su padre en nada, tomo la mano de su novia y dejaron la residencia Rousseau. No paso mucho hasta que se enteró que su padre le había cortado todas las fuentes de dinero. No le importo, no se moriría por trabajar. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en la universidad, se postuló para la beca que no le fue difícil obtener. Vivian en un apartamento sencillo donde no se excedían en lujos. La gran mayoría del mobiliario era del antiguo departamento que Verónica había compartido con su padre, también de alquiler. Eran una pareja feliz a pesar de los traspiés financieros. Pero algo pasaba no sabían decir que, pero solían soñar con un jardín lleno de flores de tonalidades rojas que a su final había un edificio de estilo griego antiguo.

_3 Años después._

Caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, una mujer de cabellera negra que desprendía destellos rojizos jugaba con un niño no mayor a 4 años. La pelota con la que jugaban fue a parar contra los pies de Darío. Cuando la que pensaron madre del niño se les acerco, sintieron algo extraño emanando de ella. Le entregaron la pelota, esta les sonrió y les observo como si les conociera de algún lado para luego retirarse. A partir de ese día misteriosamente se cruzaban con la mujer y el niño y cada día mas tenían la sensación de conocerla de algún lado.

Un día hallaron a la mujer sentada en un banco de la plaza que miraba atentamente al niño que jugaba en el arenero. Se acercaron a ella, aun no sabían por que sentían esa extraña atracción hacia ella.

-Qué curioso… Naga y Silfo siempre están juntos. Al parecer es el destino de los más sabios unirse.-comento la mujer sin siquiera mirarlos. Ambos jóvenes de 24 años se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunto Verónica. No sabía el por qué, pero al igual que Darío sabía quién era Naga y quien Silfo.

-¿Ya están listos o quieren que los espere un par de años más?-Pregunto tranquilamente la mujer.

-_**Yo estoy listo, mi señora.-**_Respondió Darío, sin saber el porqué de sus palabras. La mujer sonrió y llamo al niño. Quien volvió de inmediato junto a ella.

_2 Meses después._

Dario de Silfo y Verónica de Naga (que se unio dos meses despues, la joven aun no estaba lista) eran los consejeros militares de la diosa Enio. Al principio Mateo, mucho más chico que ellos dado que solo tenía 18, pidió una explicación ante este hecho. Pero se calló cuando la diosa le dijo que ellos podrían ser los consejeros, pero era el devastador de Manticora el jefe de la armada. Y ante la información de su verdadero cargo el muchacho no objeto nada más y quedo bajo la tutela de ellos. Dado que el deber primordial de Naga y Silfo eran enseñar a los demás devastadores. Dario aprovechaba la libertad que Enio le otorgaba y se dedicaba a dibujar y disfrutar de las artes que tanto amaba. Los más jovenes habian aprendido rapido comunicarse con él. Se sentia libre, por que soñar significa libertad.

* * *

_Datos de los Devastadores ya aparecidos:_

_Nombre:_**Mateo **

_Destructora (armadura):_** Manticora**

_Signo:_** Libra**

_Edad:_ **19 (20 en "Cuestiones del destino")**

* * *

Nombre: **Melisa**

Destructora (armadura): **Banshee**

Signo: **Virgo**

Edad: **19 (20 en "Cuestiones del destino")**

* * *

Nombre: **Demian**

Destructora (armadura): **Roc**

Signo: **Sagitario**

Edad: **19 (20 en "Cuestiones del destino")**

* * *

Nombre: **Jana**

Destructora (armadura): G**orgona**

Signo: ** Escorpio**

Edad: **19 (20 En "Cuestiones del destino")**

* * *

Nombre: **Dario**

Destructora (armadura):** Silfo **

Signo: ** Leo**

Edad: **24 ( 25 En "Cuestiones del destino")**

* * *

Nombre: **Veronica**

Destructora (armadura):** Naga**

Signo: ** Aries**

Edad: **24 ( 25 En "Cuestiones del destino")**

**En la proxima entrega la "guerrera" _Veronica de Naga, La vida no es solamente un campo de batalla._**


	6. La guerrera

Notas: las historias no están basadas en hechos reales.

_**Lengua de Señas**_

Palabras comunes

_La guerrera._

Desde que tiene memoria, solo ha conocido las desigualdades y las dificultades que la vida coloca en el camino. La primera dificultad se presentó cuando de pequeña le era un tanto difícil comunicarse con sus padres. Siendo ambos sordos no le escuchaban cuando les llamaba.

Pero podía asegurar algo de esta vida que solo parecía mostrar lo difícil que era vivir en ella. Que valía la pena cada esfuerzo. Cada pequeña victoria valía la pena. Desde el momento que ingreso al colegio empezó lo que para ella sería: el verdadero campo de batalla. No todos entendían y algunos niños eran crueles con ella. Se burlaban porque sus padres eran sordos, por que se comunicaban de otra forma. A pesar de las burlas de los demás niños, para ella su vida era perfecta… pero no fue por mucho tiempo así. Su madre falleció al poco tiempo de ingresar al colegio secundario, fue durante un robo, la mujer no entendía que pasaba no entendía que le pedían… Una bala cegó su vida y marco a la joven de por vida, dado que ella estaba ahí presente cuando eso paso. En el funeral de su madre algo provoco un nuevo desencadenamiento de pensamientos en su cabeza. La vida era un campo de batalla… y las personas venían al mundo para pelear en ella. Las personas solo sabían pelear en la vida, siempre andar esforzándose más para que la vida solo te tire un par de migajas. Ella iba a pelar para que la vida no le sacara nada más, se aseguraría que su padre estuviera con ella. Que la vida jamás le quitara nada más. Su madre seria lo último que la vida le quitara, estaba en guerra con la vida misma.

_Varios años después._

-Y el ganador de la 85° Olimpiadas nacionales de matemáticas es Darío Rousseau representante del Collège San Mauro.- Observa al actual campeón, bajo un momento la mirada ella era la mejor de matemáticas en su colegio. Pero no había podido avanzar se había demorado en un ejercicio y por lo tanto quedo un tanto atrasada en comparación a los demás competidores. - ¿Quieres decir alguna palabras?- Levanto la vista, el muchacho sonrió, le entrego el premio a uno de sus compañeros y movió las manos.

-¿Un chico… sordo?-Verónica comenzó a aplaudir, no por el chico en sí, sino porque era la primera vez en los años que participaba en las Olimpiadas de matemática, en que el ganador poseía una discapacidad. Siguieron pasando los competidores, se entregaba premio hasta el 5° puesto.

-El quinto puesto es para… Verónica Lorette.-La joven abrió los ojos, al escuchar su nombre sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir y la impulsaron hacia adelante al ver que no reaccionaba. Desde los lugares destinados a los padres su padre le tomo una foto, mientras lloraba por la emoción, de ver como su hija recibía el premio.

_En la zona residencial de la ciudad de Vosgos, Lorena, Francia._

Ya volvía a su casa luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en el parque, festejando por la obtención de su premio. Bajaron del micro y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al departamento.

_**-5° lugar no está mal…**_-Su padre le sonrió. La joven le devolvió el gesto, sin duda no había sido un mal puesto. De no haberse trabado en los últimos cálculos tal vez obtenía otro puesto. Le había conmovido el joven que dedico el premio a su padre. Solo le había quedado la duda de si era él padre el sordo o él. En su caso su padre cargaba con una sordera congénita.

_**-Espero que me den la beca igual… me estoy esforzando mucho para obtenerla.**_

_**-Te la darán mi preciosa hija lo harán solo un idiota no te daría la beca. Pero por cualquier cosa esta mi salario.-**_El hombre le sonrió.

_**-No papa tu salario no se toca, el estudio universitario lo pagare yo y si no puedo ingresar a esa iré a otra.**_-La joven miro a su padre con reproche. Descendieron del micro y caminaron las cuadras que separaban la parada de la casa.

_**-¿No se supone que es la mejor universidad en tema de ciencias?-**_La joven asintió, pero no quería que su padre hiciera más esfuerzos. Ya tenía mucho con que por su discapacidad le haya sido difícil conseguir trabajo. Tristemente sus abuelos no le habían prestado a su padre la atención que merecía sin duda podría haber llegado lejos.

_**-Si es la mejor y la de acceso más difícil por su excelencia académica. Si no entro en ella tengo otras tres universidades en mente.**_

_**-Entraras Verónica no te preocupes por ello. Su saliste muy inteligente y avispada. Lograras todo lo que te propongas.**_-La joven sonrió, esperaba que su padre no se equivocara.

_**-Tu no pierdes la confianza en mí…**_-miro a su padre mientras por medio de los gestos producidos con sus manos hablaban.

_**-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de todo lo que lograste… Y está orgullosa seguramente ahí en el cielo…-**_El hombre miro a la joven estaba pensativa y el sabia en que pensaba.- _**Hija… deja de mirar a la vida como un campo de batalla. La vida fue hecha para disfrutarse… no para estar en guerra con ella.**_

La joven sonrió, abrió la puerta del edificio y entraron. Apenas llegaron ella coloco el trofeo en una repisa, junto con otros tantos, y los diplomas. Dentro de un par de meses tenía los exámenes para el ingreso y beca. Tenía que obtener una nota superior a 85 para que se le otorgara la beca. Luego de cenar se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de estudiar, quería estar lista para rendir. Siempre se preguntó cómo es que en algunos países, escasos países, no era necesario guardar una buena de cantidad de dinero para poder estudiar, para poder llegar a ser alguien profesionalmente en la vida. Para no perder costumbre la mugrosa vida, poniendo trabas a todos los seres vivientes. Se tenía que prepara para las nuevas batallas que tendría que librar en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

_Universidad de Ciencias Exactas de Lorena. 5 meses después._

Ya casi terminaba el tiempo del examen, ya lo había terminado pero se negaba a entregarlo tenía miedo de que el examen estuviera mal que desaprobara y no pudiera ingresar.

-Termino el tiempo entreguen.-Los jóvenes entregaron los exámenes y se dirigieron al siguiente examen.

Por el pasillo se cruzó por un breve segundo con el chico de la competencia… Le era algo extraño, el mundo mostraba lo pequeño que es. Su miedo era tal que al tomar el bolígrafo su mano temblaba, para ella ese fue su día más largo. Los candidatos a las becas debían de tener dos exámenes el mismo día y el siguiente (el de matemáticas) dentro de dos días. Temía que los nervios le jugaran una muy mala broma pesada. Ya terminados los exámenes volvió a su casa las respuestas llegarían por correo. ¿Se preguntaba qué haría si no entraba? Dentro de tres semanas debería de presentarse a otras universidades, tenía la esperanza de lograr ganarle la batalla magna a la vida. Poder ingresar a la universidad estaba entre sus mayores ambiciones.

_2 Semanas después._

Verónica estaba revisando la correspondencia, aun en el hall de entrada, cuando se percató del sobre tamaño oficio con el emblema de la universidad impreso en ella. Su manos comenzaron a temblar corrió hacia el ascensor y subió hasta su apartamento. Mientras habría él sobre sus manos temblaban… cerró los ojos mientras sacaba las hojas. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que llamo su atención fueron dos palabras "BECA COMPLETA" no pudo reprimir el grito por la emoción, la habían admitido y estaba con beca completa… Estudiaría en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Francia. Fue hacia donde estaba su padre, que miraba la tele. La joven se acercó a su padre y le tendió una carta que había recibido ese día a la mañana. Su padre la lee y luego comenzó a llorar, para luego abrazar a su hija. Junto con la información de la otorgación de la beca de estudios, estaban los resultados de los exámenes 100/100 en los tres. No hubo necesidad de palabras, el abrazo era todo lo que la joven necesitaba saber. La única muestra de afecto para saber el orgullo de su padre.

Luego de saberse aceptada, la joven busco un trabajo de medio tiempo, la universidad becaba el arancel de estudio y dormitorio…, pero no la comida eso debería pagarlo ella. Comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de medio tiempo y en otro negocio de un conocido de su padre. Trabajos agradables. Tenía 3 meses antes de empezar la universidad, y aprovecharía esos tres meses para trabajar y juntar todo el dinero posible. Un día llego del trabajo sumamente tranquila. Pero su tranquilidad y felicidad murieron apenas vio la escena. Su padre estaba boca abajo a pocos metros de la entrada de la cocina. No pudo hacer nada por él, aun vestía la ropa con la que se supone iría a trabajar. Ella se había ido a las 5 de la mañana por que entraba a las 6 en el primer trabajo…. Y no volvía hasta casi la madrugada. Corrió a socorrer a su padre, no importa cuánto lo intento o cuanto lloro… Su padre se había ido… la vida había ganado una gran batalla contra ella, le acababa de dejar sola en el mundo.

_3 Meses después._

Las clases en la universidad comenzaron. Para Verónica nada era igual, había ido a la universidad porque sabía que eso era lo que quería su padre. Solo era un fantasma en esa enorme universidad, su vida transcurría monótona no había nada en que interesarse. Un día en el comedor, encontró un chico intentando de pedirle a la encargada una ensalada… La verdad que sintió algo de nostalgia y decidió irle ayudar.

-Lo siento joven pero no entiendo que dice.-Le informo la encargada.

-Le está preguntando si tienen ensalada verde.-La joven se acercó y miro al joven. Quien asintió al darse cuenta que la joven le estaba haciendo de intérprete. La mujer le tendió una bandeja con la guarnición en cuestión. Por petición suya la joven se sentó con él. Ella se acerco y miro serena al joven. Veía como este asentía ante sus palabras, la encargada con algo de desgano le tendió una bandeja plástica con la ensalada. El chico le indico que le siguiera y se sentaron en una meza cerca de la ventana.

_**-Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Verónica ¿vos?**_-Le respondió la joven en señas

_**-Darío Rousseau. Estamos juntos en varias clases**_.- Verónica le miro… estaba acostumbra a prestar atención a las manos de los otros.

_**-Pues un placer.**_

_**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-**_Le pregunto directamente.

_**-¿Cuál?**_-Le miro con notoria desconfianza, por ser sordo no dejaba de ser un varón… y los varones solo tendían a algo. Y con lo cruel que era la vida estaba segura que esta no sería la excepción.

_**-Te molestaría sentarte cerca de mí, es medio molesto no poder preguntar durante la clase.**_-La chica parpadeo un par de veces… Le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sonrió con nostalgia.

_**-No claro que no… le solía hacer de interprete a mi padre.-**_La joven parecía algo apenada.

_**-¿Tu padre es mudo?**_- ¿Mudo? Él es mudo…y yo moviendo las manos.

-¿Eres mudo?-El joven asintió.-Por qué no me dijiste.-Exclamo mientras dejaba descansar sus manos. Se había oxidado un poco, tenía que reconocerlo.

_**-No fue con ninguna mala intención. Perdona.**_-Se excusó.

-No te preocupes. –La joven suspiro- Mi padre era sordo, falleció hace unos meses por un déficit en el corazón.

_**-Lo lamento.**_ –parecía dispuesto a soltar algún comentario de aliento o algo así y ella no estaba para soportar la lastima de nadie.

-Se hace tarde tenemos clases.-La joven sonrió ocultando su pena.

_**-Pensé que no sabías quien era**_.-Darío arqueo una ceja, ella le sonrió acaba de recordar por que se le hacía ligeramente conocido. ¿Qué estás jugando con migo vida? Otra vez me estás haciendo otra de tus maldades.

-Se quién eres… estuvimos en las Olimpiadas de Matemática. Pero representando colegios diferentes.-El joven parpadeo sorprendido, no la recordaba. A Verónica no le sorprendió, los niños ricos no solían prestarle atención a las don nadie. A partir de ese momento comenzó lo que para ella sería una gran amistad… y un gran apoyo. Darío era lo que ella estaba necesitando alguien con el que llorar y no sentirse avergonzada por ello.

* * *

Descubrió algo que le causo gracia y lastima. El sueño de Darío era ser profesor de bellas Artes, no ingeniero… Estudiaba esa carrera por que su padre le obligaba. Alentado por ella cambio de lugar de estudios comenzó a estudiar Bellas Artes. Le gustaban los dibujos que él hacía, principalmente el de la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos. No sabía porque, pero le era conocida. Sabía que hallaría a esa mujer, aunque no sabía cuándo y por que deberían encontrarse con ella. Se mudaron cerca de la universidad, Darío no tenía problema con la suya dado que ambas universidades estaban en la misma ciudad. La vida comenzaba a darle la recompensar tantos sacrificios. Le empezaba a devolver todo lo que le había quitado a pequeñas escalas.

_Dos años después._

_**-¿Estas nerviosa?**_

-Si te digo que no te miento…-La joven miro la inmensa residencia que se alzaba delante de ellos.-Me siento diminuta.-Eso era realmente cierto estaba aterrada, hacía un año que salían. Y recién ahora conocería a su suegro.

_**-Tú no eres nada pequeña…Vero. No te preocupes.-**_Le tranquilizo, ella le sonrió para calmarlo. Estaba igual de nervioso que ella. La escenas que siguieron fuero por demás desastrosas el padre de él estaba indignado con ellos. Porque él estaba siguiendo sus sueños y porque ella le había alentado. Las consecuencias fueron que él abandono todo lo que les unía.

_3 Años después._

Durante una de esas noches largas de tormenta soñó con la mujer que Darío dibuja, el decía que ella se aparecía en sueños junto con un campo de flores rojas y de fondo un edificio de estilo Griego. Ella estaba como Darío le describía y con el paisaje que él solía describir… pero estaba distinta, alrededor suyo había unos extraños seres. Inmediatamente a la derecha de esa mujer había una extraña criatura de cuerpo de león, con un rostro de un hombre, dos alas de murciélago y una cola poblada de espinas. Al lado de este curioso ser había un ave inmensa de plumaje marrón y ojos dorados, un hombre con alas delicadas saliendo de su espalda (le recordaba a un Silfo que vio en un libro cuando era niña) y un ser de aspecto extraño, parecía un pájaro pero tenía brazos, una pequeña cola y ojos ámbar. A la izquierda de la joven la comitiva empezaba con una chica de aspecto triste con el rostro cubierto con un velo, solo era visible unos mechones rubios de su cabello, la ropa estropeada de color gris y unas manos delicadas. Al lado suyo había un ser que reconoció de forma inmediata una Gorgona, una criatura de la mitología Griega, pero su rostro era calmo y una mirada maternal. Al lado suyo había un ser que parecía una mujer mitad serpiente en su frente había un punto típico de los Hindúes. Era un ser majestuoso y junto a ella había una mujer a la que parecía tener serpientes en su cuerpo, pero su rostro era de una belleza incomparable. Esos seres… La mujer comenzaba acercarse a ella, parecía querer hablarle. A medida que se acercaba los seres cambiaban de aspecto cuatro de ellos cambiaban de forma y obtenían una forma humana. Los cuatro restantes mantenían su forma. Cuando estaban a solo unos pasos a unos simples pasos estaba a punto de ver por completo su rostro. Despertó, se reincorporo y encontró a Darío durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Al día siguiente Darío dibujo una escena similar, pero puso principal énfasis en los seres. Parecía que los cuatro que cambiaron eran jóvenes que vestían alguna especie de armadura.

_Varias semanas después._

Habían ido a desayunar frente al parque y luego a caminar por él. Llevaban una hora de caminata cuando alguien llamo su atención, una mujer de cabellera negra que desprendía destellos rojizos jugaba con un niño no mayor a 4 años. La pelota con la que jugaban fue a parar contra los pies de Darío. Cuando la que pensaron madre del niño se les acerco, sintieron algo extraño emanando de ella. Darío con manos temblorosas le devolvió la pelota. Ella les sonrió y les observo como si les conociera de algún lado para luego retirarse. Ellos se miraron, estaban seguros de algo, ella era la mujer de los sueños. Un día hallaron a la mujer sentada en un banco de la plaza que miraba atentamente al niño que jugaba en el arenero. No sabía porque, pero se acercaron a ella. Se sentían atraídos por la joven… algo les decía que debían acercarse.

-Qué curioso… Naga y Silfo siempre están juntos. Al parecer es el destino de los más sabios unirse.-comento la mujer sin siquiera mirarlos. Ambos jóvenes de 24 años se quedaron estáticos. ¿Naga?

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunto Verónica. No sabía el por qué, pero al igual que Darío sabía quién era Naga y quien Silfo.

-¿Ya están listos o quieren que los espere un par de años más?-Pregunto tranquilamente la mujer.

-Yo estoy listo, mi señora.-Respondió Darío ella no sabía que responder… No se sentía lista para lo que sea que tenia esperándole en un futuro. La mujer sonrió y llamo al niño. Quien volvió de inmediato junto a ella.

-Si aun no estás lista Naga… podemos esperarte…-La mujer le sonrió.-No te preocupes… te aseguro que cuando estés lista… Silfo te estará esperando.

Los tres desaparecieron… Dejando momentáneamente sola a Verónica. No podía explicar el cómo desaparecieron los tres. Comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento, ella tenía que terminar algo. Tenía que cumplir una promesa que se hizo a sí misma el día que enterró a su padre.

_2 meses después._

-Verónica Lorette-Llamo el director de la carrera.- Felicitaciones… graduada con honores… Una excelente ingeniera.-Le entrego el diploma que le certificaba como Ingeniera graduada con honores. Salió de la universidad y a mitad de la escaleras estaba Darío, junto a esa misteriosa mujer.

_**-¿Ya estas lista mi guerrera?-**_Pregunto Darío sonriente. Había extrañado verle decirle guerrera en lo que para ella fueron los dos meses más largos de su vida.

-Si… ya termine de hacer lo que tenía pendiente…

-Entonces vámonos Naga.-La mujer le tendió la mano y ella la tomo.

* * *

Descubrió que ella no era la única que se había peleado con la vida. Mateo de Manticora, Melisa de Banshee, Demian de Roc y Jana de Gorgona a su manera también habían peleado con la vida. Enio se estaba encargando de hacer que ya se sintieran en paz con la vida misma. Su lugar en ese curioso grupo que se había congregado alrededor de la diosa de la violencia era aconsejarla a ella… Pero no aconsejarla en lo que respecta a la guerra, su deber era aconsejarla en lo que consistía a sus guerreros. Ella no era un ser humano… por lo tanto quería que les aconsejara como tratar con ellos. Sonrió para sus adentros ante las dudas de Manticora y le felicito cuando Enio le nombro el jefe de su armada. A pesar que solo tuviera 18 años… para Mateo parecía ser un gran honor ese puesto y ella le consideraba capaz….

Recostó su cabeza en el torso de Darío que dormía profundamente a su lado. Sabía que vida ahora no era lo que ella había soñado, pero sería completamente lo que ella necesitaba… La vida le había quitado a su familia… ahora le entregaba amigos y un ser al que amar profundamente… Ahora le había entregado una nueva familia.

La vida no es un campo de batalla… La vida es simplemente vida.


	7. El ladron

_El ladron._

-Tomas, Elisa esperen aquí… Mami ya vuelve.-La mujer dejo a los dos hermanitos rubios, enfrente de una de las fuentes de una concurrida plaza. Se alejo de ellos. Tomas estaba mirando el agua caer, mientras Elisa se entretenia con una flor que habia arrancado de un cantero.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, pero mama no regresaba. Tomas comenzo a jugar con el agua agarrandola cada tanto entre sus manitos y salpicando a su hermana mayor. Los pequeños mellizos seguian ahí. Donde su madre les habia dicho que esperaran. Nadie se molesto en mirarlos. Pasaban por ese lugar ignorando a los niños de cabelleras rubias y ojos verdes.

-Eli… tengo frio…-Dijo el pequeño de cinco años, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.- ¿Donde está mami?

-No se…-Respondió su melliza mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

-Niños… ¿Están bien?-Un hombre un poco mayor a los 40 años se acerco a los infantes.

-Estamos esperando a mami.-Respondieron los infantes al unisonó. El hombre asintió se esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿Quieren que les lleve con su mami?

-Mami dijo que le esperáramos aquí. Respondió la niña.

-Les daré caramelos mientras la buscamos.-Los niños le pensaron un poco y luego se dispusieron a seguir al señor, cuando un joven de cabellera negra y ojos celestes se acerco a ellos.

-Aquí están… la tía les ah estado buscando todo el tiempo.-Dijo el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a los niños que le miraron algo sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo tenían primo?-Aléjate de ellos pederasta.-Dijo el joven por lo bajo mientras se llevaba a los niños. Los estaba vigilando hace rato, desde que vio a la madre dejarlos solos en la fuente.-No deben de confiar en extraños…-Dijo el joven no mayor a 18 años. No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propias palabras. El era un extraño para esos niños. Se dirigieron hacia una casa de aspecto envejecido. En una de las zonas más pobres de Venencia.

-¿Donde está mami?-Pregunto el niño.

-Ya vendrá…-El joven les sonrió con ternura.-Roque, Ada…-Otro joven acompañado de una chica entraron a la habitacion.- Ballan a la estación de policías y averigüen si alguien reporto dos niños perdidos. Pero no digan que están con nosotros… podemos tener problemas.-Los jóvenes se miraron y salieron de ahí. – ¿Quieren comer pequeños?-Los niños asintieron. El joven los guio hacia una modesta cocina y les sirvió un emparedado que los niños comieron gustosos.

_4 años después._

-Yaco…-El joven de cabelle negro y ojos celestes miro al niño que caminaba a su lado.-Ese de halla…-El más grande sonrió. Le indico al niño que esperara y al rato volvió con la billetera del hombre señalado por el menor.

-Que buena vista peque…-El joven tomo de la mano al menor y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo pero en dirección contraria a su víctima. En un callejón se dispusieron a contar el dinero.-Mira peque… cenaremos carne esta noche.-EL niño sonrió.

-Puedes comprarme caramelos…

-Supongo que podemos darnos ese lujo.-El joven sonrió y se dirigieron hacia un quiosco y compraron los dulces. A la noche volvieron a la casa con la cena.

-Estofado de carne.-Elisa aplaudió cuando vio la deliciosa cena. Ada sonrió mientras les sonrió a los infantes.

-Tuviste suerte esta tarde…

-El niño tiene buena vista para las billeteras descuidadas.-Yaco sonrió burlón.

-No está bien enseñarle a robar a los más pequeños.-Comento Roque.

-Solo me dice quienes están descuidando su billeteras… es lo único que sé hacer.-Yaco trato de defenderse- No me contratan en ningún lado por no tener estudios…

-No se hagan los santos porque todos aquí… hemos robado.-Comento Camilo sentado al lado de Roque. En total la "familia", como le llamaba Yaco, eran 15 personas (contando a los dos infantes de 9 años) Todo iba bien, para Tomas esto era vida. Le gustaban los chicos, pero se seguía preguntando que habia sido de su madre. Porque les habia dejado ahí, solos. A pesar de tener 9 años sabía que su madre les habia abandonado. Eso le hacía sentir triste cada tanto, pero tener a Yaco y los chicos le hacía sentir bien.

Yaco ya tenía 21 años… al igual que Ada, Roque y Antonia. Mientras que Camilo solo tenía 14. Los cinco venían del mismo orfanato, perdón habían huido del mismo orfanato. Quien estaba a cargo les hacia robar y si no traían suficiente sufrían las consecuencias.

-Niños a dormir…-Los más pequeños (cuatro en total) se fueron de ahí. Aunque solo salieron de la habitación, las charlas de los adultos siempre eran interesantes.

-Los del canal 17 se están metiendo de nuevo en nuestra zona…-Informo Camilo.-L o peor de todo es que lastiman a las personas para robarles… si siguen haciendo eso nos meterán en problemas con la policía.

-Mmm… pues que haremos… Nosotros somos ladrones, pero no somos violentos.

-El capitán Marchetti lo sabe…, pero no dudara en venir a buscarnos si pasa algo realmente grave.

2_ años después._

Ahora Tomas hacia el trabajo solo, sabia como era que tenía que hacer todo y lo hacía a la perfección. Robaba sin ser notado en lo más mínimo. Con 11 años, era uno de los mejores del grupo, ahora eran 17 siempre había uno nuevo, por lo cual siempre tenían que hacer "trabajo" extra. Entro a la zona "limite" el canal 17. De un lado estaban ellos "los pacíficos" como les llamaban los policías y del otro lado del canal los "demonios del canal 17". Ellos eran muy violentos, no les molestaba si lastimaban a las personas o si las dejaban en el hospital. Con tal de conseguir el dinero para sustentar sus vicios. Porque ellos lo hacían los "demonios del canal 17" lo hacían para satisfacer sus necesidades de drogas y alcohol. Decidió por su bien dejar el límite, Yaco se enojaría con el si se enteraba que había estado en el canal 17. Les tenia terminantemente prohibido ir a ese canal (principalmente la zona donde él se encontraba en ese momento). Por lo cual dejo ese lugar y se dirigió a la casa.

-Buenas chicos... Miren lo que conseguí hoy.-Saco un puñado de billetes de diferentes valores.

-Otro que tuvo éxito…-Ada sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.-Al parecer nuestra mejor época es durante las vacaciones.-La joven rio. Ella estaba con Roque y las últimas semanas estaban guardando dinero para el embarazo de la joven. A parte que Roque trataba de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para conseguir un trabajo y sacar a ese niño que venía en camino de ese mundo.

_4 años después._

Ada y Roque se habían ido del grupo, Roque había conseguido un trabajo de peón en el campo, hace 4 años que ya trabajaba en ese lugar y cada tanto volvía para ver a los demás.

Tomas caminaba tranquilo por las cayes… aunque no era prudente llevaba un morral con él. Guardaba momentáneamente las billeteras en ese lugar y luego las desechaba en un contenedor. Pero no todas las billeteras juntas, sería muy sospechoso era una por contenedor. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer por lo cual prefirió apresurar el paso. No era prudente estar a esas horas en la calle, los del canal 17 estaban todo el tiempo entrando en su territorio.

-TOMAS…-El grito de su melliza le hizo voltear, tenia la ropa llena de sangre.-YACO… 17… HERIDO.-Esas palabras sueltas fueron suficientes. Comenzó a correr detrás de su hermana, quien le guiaba hacia el lugar donde había acontecido. Yaco estaba en el suelo, varias personas le rodeaban, pero ninguna hacia nada.

-LLAMEN A UN MEDICO… MALDITA SEA…-El joven se arrodillo junto al agonizante joven, el hombre escupía sangre de su boca. Cuando llego la ambulancia era muy tarde para Yaco. El joven no pudo evitar gritar por la ira y la frustración. Por más que se lo intento Yaco ya no estaría entre ellos.

-¿Me puedes decir que paso?-Pregunto Tomas lleno de ira, aunque no intentaba sonar grosero con su melliza.

-Los locos… del canal del 17 vinieron diciendo que nos habíamos metido en su territorio y antes que me diera cuenta Yaco estaba en el suelo con…-La joven comenzó a llorar, Tomas abandono el lugar. No podía ver a su hermana llorar.

-¿Tomas que haremos…?-Pregunto Camilo.

-Tú eres el más grande que queda del grupo.-le respondio frio.

-Pero yo no tengo que hacer… Eres más listo que yo, Yaco te dejaría a cargo de todo.

-Pregúntale al resto que haremos.-El joven salió del lugar tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

En su caminata, se encontró con un montón de personas sonrientes vestidas con elegantes vestidos y trajes. Claro mientras los pobres tenían hambre, los ricos despilfarraban todo. Siguió mirando a esas personas sonriendo con hipocresía hasta que noto algo que le hizo que la sangre se le helara. Si ese día estaba mal, ahora estaba peor. Se acerco hacia esas personas. No le permitieron avanzar más un hombre le detuvo.

-No los de tu clase aquí no…-El joven se soltó e empujo al vigilante. Al ver el alboroto muchos voltearon entre ellos periodistas.

-ERICA…-grito hecho una furia. Una mujer se dio vuelta, mientras los guarda espaldas se acercaban a la pareja de la mujer. Los medios apuntaron a la mujer, al hombre y los adolescentes que estaban con ella.

-¿Tomas…?-Dijo la mujer en un susurro, mientras se ponía palida.

-Así que abandonaste a tus HIJOS POR UN PUÑADO DE PLATA, PERRA IMUNDA…-Todos se quedaron helados.-QUIEREN QUE LE DIGAQUIEN SOY… SOY SU HIJO MENOR.

-Eso es una calumnia…-Dijo el gobernador de Venecia.

-NO, NO LO ES… QUE TAL SI LE PREGUNTAS QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO CON MIGO Y CON ELISA… ESA MUJER QUE TIENES AL LADO ABANDONO A SUS HIJOS, A MI Y A MI HERMANA MELLIZA EN UNA PLAZA.-El joven se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, varios periodistas fueron detrás de él. Mientras que su madre estaba desmallada en el suelo. Conociendo mejor que nadie la ciudad, Tomas se libero de los periodistas.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo estuvo llevando la gran vida? Mientras nosotros pasábamos frio… por qué no siempre hubo mantas para todos. Ella estaba paseando por el mundo y nosotros aquí… Jamás se molesto en saber de nosotros…-Elisa comenzó a llorar. Siempre se había dicho a sí misma, al igual que Tomas que su madre les había abandonado por que no tenía dinero para mantenerlos y que seguramente quiso que alguien bueno se hiciera cargo de ellos. Con el tiempo se habían esforzado cada vez más para creer ese cuento de hadas que se habían inventado para sí mismos. Tomas se sentía destruir… primer Yaco ahora se entera que su madre se había estado la gran vida… Odiaba al mundo, siempre en la indiferencia con los demás, nunca había personas que se preocuparan por el resto. Y las personas que si lo hacían, como Yaco, perdían la vida. Era cierto tal vez Yaco hacia mal en robar… pero siempre fue una buena persona. Había veces que Yaco no comía para que comieran los más jóvenes.

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se entero que la verdad sobre su madre salió a la luz. Salió que ella era viuda y que había tenido dos hijos mellizos. Una niña llamada Elisa y un niño llamado Tomas. EL mundo de su madre se vino abajo, lo había perdido todo. Como él ahora, lo había perdido todo. Había perdido a Yaco y la esperanza en las personas.

_Dos años después._

Tomás caminaba tranquilo, ahora tenía a cargo a todo el grupo. Tenía fama de rudo, ahora que se sabía que había arruinado la vida de su madre y quien era el… Pues se tenía una mala reputación entre otros. Le decían Estirges… por violento y un tanto sanguinario. Había dado una soberbia paliza a varios de los miembros del canal 17, desde que llevaba a cargo ejercía mano dura con quienes atrapaba de su lado del canal. Elisa, su mano derecha junto con Camilo, le había informada que había atrapado a una de las del canal 17 y esta le había informado que "el turco", el jefe de la otra banda quería darle una lección… Elisa como simple respuesta a esa amenaza había empujado a la otra joven hacia uno de los canales. Elisa y el tenían fama de peligrosos. Caminaba tranquilo por ese lugar. Ahora estaban en carnaval. El momento perfecto para recolectar dinero de personas descuidadas. Paso junto a un joven moreno, parecía distraído, tomo su billetera. Solo que no conto que este se diera vuelta y comenzara a seguirle. Comenzó a correr ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a recuperar lo que le habían robado.

-Lo perdí…-Dijo sonriente mientras caminaba por las calles.

-Y nosotros te encontramos…-Al oír esa voz el joven voltio y se puso alerta.-Mira quien también encontramos…

-Ya suéltenme malditos…-Elisa trataba soltarse del agarre de uno de los chicos.

-Suelten a mi hermana.-Ordeno…El jefe otro grupo toco el rostro de Elisa.

-Claro… lo hare… a cambio de algo.-Este se acerco con un cuchillo.-Los golpes que le diste a mis muchachos le desfiguraron temporalmente la cara.-Unos aparecieron por detrás de Tomas y le sujetaron con fuerza. El jefe de la banda contraria, apoyo la hoja del cuchillo en la parte inferior de su ojo derecho y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia la abajo, hasta casi su cuello. Elisa comenzó a gritar de desesperación tratando de soltarse del agarre. Tomás no soltó ningún quejido.

-Que valentía la vuestra… dejen a esos chicos.-Dijo de pronto una voz. El joven al que Tomás había robado apareció mirándole fijamente. Él sentía la sangre caer por su mejilla y el cuello.

-No te metas zoquete o tú también terminarías lastimado.-Amenazo otro de los jóvenes maleantes.

-¿Vas a atacarme?-Pregunto este mientras se acercaba con paso calmo hacia ellos-Me molesta las personas como ustedes.

-Cállate la boca…-Se arrojo contra el joven quien le desarmo en cuestión de segundos, antes que se dieran cuenta el atacante esta inconsciente contra el suelo. Había sido un movimiento veloz, pero Tomás lo había visto borroso, pero lo había visto, al igual que Elisa.

-¿Quieren seguir pelando o dejaran libre a esos chicos?-Varios se lanzaron contra él. Todos cayeron al suelo. Tomás aprovecho la situación, y desarmo "al turco".

-¿Me mataras Tomás?

-No soy una inmundicia como tu… Lárgate de este lugar… estas solo.-El hombre se fue de ahí corriendo al ver que el recién llegado le miraba feroz.

-Déjame ayudarte.-El recién llegado ayudo a Elisa a ponerse de pie.-Tú también deja que te ayude…

-Lárgate.

-No, se lo que estas pasando yo pase por lo mismo… Les quiere ayudar.

-¿Quien nos quiere ayudar?-El joven mira Tomas… Que le observa, receloso al igual que Elisa quien limpia el corte de su hermano con un pañuelo..

-Ella…-Indico con su mano algo detrás de ellos. Ambos jóvenes voltean, ayándose con una mujer vestida con un vestido negro de estilo griego largo hasta sus rodillas y sandalias de cuero.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Elisa.

-Yo soy Enio… y quiero ayudarles a ambos. –La diosa les tendió la mano.-Dejen que les ayude.

_Templo de Enio._

Tomas de Estiges, caminaba tranquilo por el templo de la diosa Enio. Se miro en el reflejo de uno de los ventanales. El vidrio, le devolvió su fría mirada verde. Se quito la tiara, que hacia función de casco, al hacerlo quedo visible una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro.

-Señorita Enio… espero que no se haya equivocado cuando me convocó. Yo estoy…-El joven cerro con fuerza su puño.

-Esperando una segunda oportunidad.-Mateo de Manticora se le acerco.- Tú y tu hermana tienen derecho a conocer que no todo el mundo está perdido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te agradezcas por ayudarnos?

-Un agradecimiento forzado no es un agradecimiento.-Mateo le sonrió.-Por cierto ¿Que paso con mi billetera?

-Pues la tire en un contenedor de basura.-Tomás soltó una risa.

Tenía que admitir que quería creer en eso de tener una segunda posibilidad. Esperaba poder tenerla, poder recuperar toda la confianza que le había perdido al mundo. El se había enemistado con el mundo y le había pagado a este con la misma moneda. Enio le dijo que tenían que tener esperanzas y confianzas en si mismo, antes de comenzar a creer y tener confianza en todo lo que les rodeaba.

-¿Ya conociste este lugar?

-No…-Respondió secamente.

-Pues te lo muestro, no eres el único que paso eso… Yo también vengo de un origen violento… También viví en la oscuridad del mundo.-Tomas le miro y le sonrió, tal vez podría confiar en Mateo, a fin de cuentas este le había salvado a él y a su hermana.

_Continuara._

_**Información personal.**_

_Nombre: __Tomas_

_Destructora (armadura):__ Estirges __Signo: __**Géminis**_

_Edad:__ 17 __País de Origen: __**Italia **__Familia__: __Elisa de Equidna (Hermana)_

_Aspecto físico:__ cabelló: Rubio_; _ojos: verdes_; _piel: blanca_; _Altura: 1,79_


	8. La guardiana

_La guardiana._

Elisa caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del palacio de la diosa de la guerra y la violencia. Aun no se adaptaba a la idea de estar en ese lugar. Tomás tampoco… pero estaban ahí porque se lo debían a Mateo y por qué querían cambiar. Ya no querían ser parias de la sociedad… ya no tenían nada que hacer en Venecia, ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo esa vida. Mientras caminaba por la inmensa galería se encontró con Mateo sentado en la barandilla, de mármol lustrado, leyendo un libro…

-C-A-R-R-I-E- ¿Qué quiere decir esa palabra? La italiana apenas hablaba griego y mucho menos… leía ese idioma, tampoco leía bien en italiano y mucho menos escribía correctamente.

-Carrie.-Le dijo Mateo sin levantar la vista del libro, le hablaba en italiano-Es un nombre…-Le tendió el libro, Elisa le miro pero no lo tomo.-Esta en español… pero si gustas te enseño a leer en este idioma es sencillo.-Mateo le sonrió con frescura.

-A penas leo en Italiano y quieres enseñarme a leer en otro idioma…-La chica se lo dijo fría y continuo caminando. Cuando paso junto a él, el líder de los devastadores le tomo la mano. La joven volteo alarmada dispuesta a pegarle.

-Escapar no te ayudara a terminar de aprender a leer.-Mateo le miro con esos calmos ojos marrones.-Ven que te enseño… vamos a buscar un libro en italiano-Tomo a la chica de la mano, que hacia lo imposible por soltarse, y la llevo hacia la inmensa biblioteca. Una vez dentro le indico que tomara asiento mientras buscaba un texto sencillo en italiano.

-No dije que quisiera aprender a leer…-Mateo le tendió un libro…-El escarabajo dorado y otros cuentos. ¿Qué es? ¿Un libro para niños?-La joven le miro burlona.

-No… Te doy dos opciones… o lees o yo te leo.-Le dijo el tranquilo Mateo.

-No me fastidies…-La chica se levantó, pero Mateo volvió a tomarle delicadamente de la mano.

-Siéntate…-Le pidió sutilmente, la joven se sentó a de muy mal humor.-Por qué escapas… ¿Acaso te estoy maltratando?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-Le pregunto Mateo mientras elegía un cuento.

-Las personas jamás hacen algo por otros a cambio de nada.-La chica le miro…-Eso se lo aprende en la calle.

-También se aprende a confiar en las buenas personas…-Mateo le miro-En tener cuidado por donde caminas, en tener cerca siempre a las personas que te quieren y cuidar a quienes quieres…-Elisa le miro arqueando una ceja.-Yo también tengo tú mismo origen, lo único que cambia son algunas cosas… Yo también conozco la miseria humana.

-¿Eres de la calle…?

-Se podría decir que si…-Mateo suspiro, mientras veía el cuento que había elegido.-Toma este es "El gato" es corto y algo tenebroso…

-Me cuentas tu historia…-Elisa le miro. No hablaba mucho con los demás tal vez podía confiar en Mateo, a fin de cuentas él fue quien les hallo.

-Cuéntame la tuya primero…-Mateo cerro los ojos-Y mientras lo haces decidiré si te cuento la mía…-Elisa lo pensó un poco, para luego suspirar.

-Todo empezó cuando tenía 5 años…-Miro a Mateo con sus intensos y tristes ojos verdes.

_Recuerdo, Doce años atrás._

Su mama caminaba presurosa por la plaza, hasta que llegaron a la fuente principal. Ahí les ordeno que le esperaran. Supuso que su mami ya vendría, no era la primera vez que les dejaba esperando, tomo una flor de un cantero que le parecía bonita y comenzó a moverla delante de sus ojos. Al poco tiempo Tomás comenzó a jugar con el agua de la fuente. Recordaba a verle retado por mojarse la manga del buzo. Mami se enojaría por eso, últimamente mami se enojaba fácilmente.

-Eli… tengo frio…-Tomas le miro, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.- ¿Dónde está mami?

-No se…-Respondió mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

-Niños… ¿Están bien?-Un hombre un poco mayor a los 40 años se acercó a los infantes.

-Estamos esperando a mami.-Respondieron los infantes al unisonó. El hombre asintió se esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿Quieren que les lleve con su mami?

-Mami dijo que le esperáramos aquí. –La niña recordaba muy bien la orden que les había dado su madre, si era por ella la esperarían ahí hasta que volviera.

-Les daré caramelos mientras la buscamos.-Los niños le pensaron un poco, caramelos tenía algo de hambre, un par de caramelos no le vendrían mal. Cuando iban a seguir al señor, que les llevaría con mami, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos celestes se acercó a ellos.

-Aquí están… la tía les ha estado buscando todo el tiempo.-Dijo el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a los niños que le miraron algo sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo tenían primo?-Aléjate de ellos pederasta.-Dijo el joven por lo bajo mientras se llevaba a los niños. Los estaba vigilando hace rato, desde que vio a la madre dejarlos solos en la fuente.-No deben de confiar en extraños…-Dijo el joven no mayor a 18 años. No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propias palabras. Él era un extraño para esos niños. Se dirigieron hacia una casa de aspecto envejecido. En una de las zonas más pobres de Venencia.

-¿Dónde está mami?-Pregunto su hermano, ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ya vendrá…-El joven les sonrió con ternura.-Roque, Ada…-Otro joven acompañado de una chica entraron a la habitación.- Vayan a la estación de policías y averigüen si alguien reporto dos niños perdidos. Pero no digan que están con nosotros… podemos tener problemas.-Los jóvenes se miraron y salieron de ahí. – ¿Quieren comer pequeños?-Los niños asintieron. El joven los guio hacia una modesta cocina y les sirvió un emparedado que los niños comieron gustosos. Luego él que se presentó con el nombre de Yaco los llevo a una de las habitaciones superiores y les indico que durmieran en una modesta camita. Tenían sueño, no tardaron en dormirse.

_4 años después._

La pequeña criatura rubia de ojos verdes corría por la calle. Una vez que se sintió segura se acercó a su hermano y a Yaco.

-Están los policías en el canal 7…-Yaco asintió, Tomás era bueno para señalar a los descuidados, pero ella era buena para localizar y distraer a los policías.

-Muy bien Eli… Si todo marcha bien, esta noche abra carne… Ve a fijarte donde está el gordo que siempre vigila el canal 9.-La niña asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a ese canal. Por el camino paso por una panadería, la anciana que atendía ese lugar siempre tenía una hogaza de pan para ella y su hermano.

-Buenas Elisa…-La mujer le sonrió-Mira… hoy te tengo algo especial…Espera ahí.-La mujer le sonrió mientras la niña esperaba fuera de la tienda.-Mira es pan de queso… se quemó un poco, pero sigue sabiendo rico…

-Gracias…-Tomo el pan y comenzó a caminar hacia el canal 9-llego a ese lugar y se sentó sobre unas cajas. Si el oficial panzas, como le decía Roque, estaba haciendo la ronda por ahí lo vería desde su asiento. No paso mucho hasta que le vio pasar, cuando lo hizo abandono su lugar y fue hacia el canal donde estaban los chicos. Ya tenía la información que necesitaban.

_2 años después… (Aun en pasado)_

Tomas hacia el trabajo solo, ella también había aprendido el arte de robar en los bolsillos de las personas descuidadas, aunque su función principal en la familia era otra. Ella cuidaba al que se enfermaba o a los más pequeños del grupo. Era la guardiana del dolor, cuidaba al que estaba enfermo… Cuidaba de su dolor. Muchas veces había tenido que atender, junto con Ada, a los que eran lastimados por los "demonios del canal 17". Ellos eran malos una vez habían golpeado a Camilo, otro de los chicos de la "familia", para sacarle 30 miserables euros. Bueno para ellos esos 30 euros era una fortuna, pero le pareció injusto que atacaran entre 7 a un solo chico de 16 años. Solo tenía 11 años, pero no era tonta, entendía a la perfección como eran las cosas en esa vida. Cuando salía buscar a descuidados, como le decían a las víctimas de sus hurtos, evitaba los canales que estaban cerca del canal 17. Una niña tenía que tener más cuidado por la calle, se lo había dicho Ada.

_4 años después._

Elisa caminaba junto a Yaco, habían ido hacer las compras para la noche. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, no era muy buena para la lectura, pero si para los números. Yaco siempre le decía que si ella quería, al igual que Tomás, serian personas muy brillantes. Eran diamantes en bruto, que necesitaban pulirse. Yaco ya tenía 27… quien diría que ese sería el último momento que le vería con vida. Recordaba que estaban riendo, pero era incapaz de acordarse el por qué…

_Fin del recuerdo…_

Elisa comenzó a llorar, Mateo se levantó y se sentó junto a ella. La abrazo con cuidado y la más pequeña sintió tan reconfortante el abrazo que se lo devolvió.

-Si no quieres decirlo… No lo hagas… no estas obligada a continuar…-Mateo le acariciaba con cuidado la cabellera. Se notaba que Mateo tenía un hermano, porque se comportaba en ese momento como uno. Se comportaba como un buen hermano mayor, de esos que te protegen y te dan su calor cuando te sientes mal… Por un momento pensó que Mateo era Yaco, ella se sentía igual de segura, cuando él la abrazaba cuando estaba triste.

-Lo extraño…-Dijo con una voz queda… realmente le extrañaba Yaco había sido un padre y un hermano para ellos, para ella y Tomás.

-Siempre se extraña a quien se ama Elisa…-Mateo acariciaba con cuidado el cabella, la joven rubia de 17 años cerro los ojos. Realmente se sentía segura en su abrazo.

-Lo se… pero ese día aun no terminaba…-Elisa miro a Mateo…-Ese día la vida me venció por nocaut.

_Recuerdo. _

Tomás llego hecho un manojo de lágrimas a la casa y se dirigió a "su" habitación. En realidad está la compartía con Camilo. Pero debido al estado en que se encontraba su hermano, nadie quería acercársele. Ella subió luego de un rato, quería contener a su hermano por la muerte de Yaco, lo que ella creía era la casusa principal de su dolor. A penas la vio entrar Tomas le dijo todo, todo lo que había visto, a su madre paseándose como la gran señora. La esposa del gobernador de Venecia. Que incluso parecía a ver negado la existencia de sus hijos… todo para que para tener un puñado de dinero y joyas.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo estuvo llevando la gran vida? Mientras nosotros pasábamos frio… por qué no siempre hubo mantas para todos. Ella estaba paseando por el mundo y nosotros aquí… Jamás se molestó en saber de nosotros…-Elisa comenzó a llorar. Siempre se había dicho a sí misma, al igual que Tomas que su madre les había abandonado por que no tenía dinero para mantenerlos y que seguramente quiso que alguien bueno se hiciera cargo de ellos. Con el tiempo se habían esforzado cada vez más para creer ese cuento de hadas que se habían inventado para sí mismos. Ese mundo era una mierda, las personas solo se preocupaban por sí mismas, no hacían algo a cambio de nada. Siempre tenían que tener una recompensa o no valía la pena intervenir entonces. Yaco siempre les había dicho que las personas eran buenas… pero que el miedo les hacía malas… Estaba muy equivocado, las personas eran malas porque querían siempre todo para ellas mismas, no porque realmente tuvieran miedo. Las personas buenas eran pocas y siempre terminaban mal, un ejemplo era Yaco. Esa noche la Elisa tierna, que cuidaba de los enfermos, le hacía de guardiana a su dolor, había muerto. Desde esa noche, Elisa se había vuelto fría con los demás, principalmente cuando de dar órdenes se trataba.

_Dos años después._

Ella, Tomás y Camilo, empezaron a implementar la mano dura con los miembros de la banda del canal 17 que atrapaban de su lado del canal. Tomás era el líder del grupo, de la familia, se había hecho fama de malo, al igual que ella, las chicas de las bandas comunes… (Nenas que tenían una casa donde mami las abrazaba cuando resabian una paliza de su parte) le temían, lo mismo pasaba con las integrantes de los "demonios del canal 17". Sabían que si ella las veía de su lado del canal, terminaban golpeadas y en el agua. Ella y su hermano practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo en una habitación vacía de la casa, nadie la usaba porque el techo tenía un agujero. Aunque estaba planeado repararla. Juntaban dinero para ello, pero mientras ese cuarto no fuera habitable… entrenaban día y noche cuando tenían ratos libres.

Caminaba segura por los canales nadie se metía con la dragona, ósea ella. Todas le temían… Aunque parecía que alguien no entendía lo que eran los limites. Se metió a un callejón y la intercepto en otro o si… de ese lado, ella era la reina.

-Creí que le había dicho a ti y a tus amiguitas que se largaran de nuestro territorio.-Le recordó Elisa alias Dragona.

-Soy la novia del turco… me tocas y estas muerta rubiecita…-Le dijo la otra sonriente, la joven de 17 años sonrió con burla.- ¿Qué?

-Así que la novia de ese infeliz… Sabes que…decidle que Yaco le manda saludos…-Elisa cerro el puño y le golpeo con fuerza en el estómago. La otra cayó de rodillas ante la fuerza del golpe.-Sabes lo que le pasa a las mugrosas que se meten en nuestro territorio…-Elisa le sonrió con burla, para luego enseñarle a la mocosa arrogante que no se metiera con ella y mucho menos le amenazara.

-El turco se va a enterar de esto…-Le grito la otra una vez que Elisa la tiro al agua. Comenzó a nadar hacia el otro lado del canal.-Vos y tu hermano dense por muertos.

-Cuando gustes te bajo todo los dientes…-Le grito Elisa, para luego seguir caminando por su lado del canal.-Justo meterse con migo y con Estirges… esta es tarada…

_Tres noches después._

No había como la época de carnaval, era el mejor momento para sacar billeteras, pero también el momento de estar alertas. Los del canal 17 se meterían seguro. Caminaba mirando para todos lados, sentía peligro, no podía decir la razón de ese sentir. Lo había desarrollado con el paso de los años, junto con una increíble fuerza y velocidad para el combate. Al igual que su hermano… eran veloces y fuertes, ninguno podía explicar que era eso que sentían… Era como una especie de honda eléctrica que les recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. Una vez incluso había visto a Tomás saltar un canal de lado a lado… Eso había sido asombroso… lo tenía bien fijo en su memoria. También como esa extraña estática que se formaba a veces en su mano cuando se enojaba, lo mismo le pasaba a Tomas.

Estaba atenta, pero aun así antes que sus sentidos logren prevenirla sintió el cuchillo en su cintura.

-Quietita Dragona o vas hacerle compañía Yaco al infierno…-Le dijo burlón el turco.

-El que se va a ir al infierno serás vos…-El turco la condujo a un callejón, donde esperaba el resto de la banda junto a su última víctima.

-Hay si es la señorita Dragona…

-Si es la nena que salió corriendo cuando le di una paliza…-La novia del turco se le acerco con navaja en mano, con un movimiento veloz la desarmo y le clavo la navaja en la pierna. Para algunos la novia del turco era rápida, para Elisa… sus movimientos habían sido ejecutados en cámara súper lenta.-Que tal si dejas de jugar con cuchillos estúpida y vuelves al kínder…-La agarraron entre tres para evitar que se moviera. Elisa estaba lista para actuar en caso que fuera necesario. Uno de los miembros de la banda llego y le informo que ya tenía localizado a Tomás.

-Vamos a buscar a tu hermano preciosa… una vez que acabe con él… vas a ver lo que te espera…

_En otra calle._

-Lo perdí…-Escucho que decía Tomás mientras comenzaba a caminar con calma por la calle.

-Y nosotros te encontramos…-Al oír esa voz el joven voltio y se puso alerta.-Mira a quien también encontramos…

-Ya suéltenme malditos…-Elisa trataba soltarse del agarre de uno de los chicos. Si quería evitar que le hicieran algo a Tomás debería soltarse primero.

-Suelten a mi hermana.-Ordeno…El jefe otro grupo toco su rostro con burla, para hacer enojar a Tomás.

-Claro… lo hare… a cambio de algo.-Este saco un cuchillo.-Los golpes que le diste a mis muchachos le desfiguraron temporalmente la cara.-Unos aparecieron por detrás de Tomas y le sujetaron con fuerza. El jefe de la banda contraria, apoyo la hoja del cuchillo en la parte inferior del ojo derecho de su hermano, quien no se resistía, y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia la abajo, hasta casi su cuello. Ella comenzó a gritar de desesperación tratando de soltarse del agarre. Tomás no soltó ningún quejido, como podía dejar que le hicieran eso. Quería gritarle que se defendiera, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

_Fin del recuerdo…_

-Y llegaste tú a salvar el día-Elisa tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Mateo, que durante todo el relato se mantuvo callado y la abrazaba para hacerle sentir segura.

-Esa es tu historia… Eres una guardiana del dolor.-Elisa le miro-Encerraste a tu dolor y te volviste una fiera…-Mateo le sonrió.-Durante todo ese tiempo estuviste protegiendo a los tuyos, manteniendo al dolor apartado de ellos.-Elisa le miro, para luego lentamente asentir. Miro atentamente a Mateo a los ojos. Eran tal calmos, tan serenos, tan…. Bonitos. Cuando reacciono estaba besándolo, tenía sus labios apoyados contra los del líder de los devastadores. Quien tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba completamente rojo.

-Perdona…-La chica salió de la habitación completamente roja. Había besado a Mateo… que demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza. Cuando se fue se dio cuenta que lo había tomado por sorpresa… Por qué ni el beso le respondió… Le había dado su primer beso a Mateo… Soltó una pequeña risilla, que Mateo lo considerara un gracias por ayudarles esa vez y por oírle ahora.

Ella era la guardiana del dolor, ella era Equidna… la dragona madre de las peores bestias de la mitología griega. La hermana de Enio, la que había osado retar a Zeus e intentar derrocarlo. Ella era la guardiana del dolor propio y el de su hermano. Porque si ella no se hacía cargo del sufrir de su hermano… este se hubiera derrumbado. Ella era la guardiana del dolor de todos… su función era la de cuidar a los demás como una madre… Ella sería la guardiana de los secretos de sus camaradas, porque Equidna les protegía con sus alas. Las alas de alguien que poseía el poder para cuidar a esas personas, ella les cuidaría.

_Continuara._

_Nombre:__**Elisa**_

_Destructora (armadura):__** Equidna **__Signo: _**_Géminis_**

_Edad:__**17 (18 En Cuestiones del destino) **__País de Origen: _**_Italia_**_ Familia__: **Tomas de Estirges (Hermano)**_

_Aspecto físico:__** cabelló: Rubio**__; __**ojos: verdes**__; __**piel: blanca**__; __**Altura: 1,77**_


	9. La diosa

_La diosa_

Enio miraba a sus guerreros… Ya era la segunda vez en la semana que Mateo discutía con Tomás. Ambos jóvenes eran testarudos. Y al pobre Darío se le acababan las ideas para calmarlos. No muy lejos de ahí, las cuatros chicas miraban las actitudes de los demás. Por suerte para Verónica de Naga, las chicas no discutían entre ellas. El deber de Verónica era mantener bajo control a las jóvenes y ser la consejera de la diosa, al igual que Darío (solo que este en vez de las mujeres eran los varones).

_-YA BASTA POR DIOS CALLENSE PARECEN URRACAS-_Grito, por cosmos, completamente colapsado Darío, los jóvenes le miraron. Sin duda todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Darío tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó bajo un árbol-_Hasta que no se calmen no quiero escucharles ¿Entendieron?_

-Pero fue él el que empezó…-Mateo le miro, fijamente.-No sabe captar ordenes…

-Perdón… pero me es difícil. Captar órdenes.-Le dijo burlón Tomás.

_-¿Que parte de silencio no escucharon?_-Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, sufriendo una poderosa descarga atravesarle por el cuerpo.

-Ya entendimos…-Se quejo Mateo.

-Basta ya…-Enio se acerco y les miro atentos a todos. Ariel venia agarrado de su mano, el niño se soltó y fue por su hermano mayor. Quien ya se estaba parando y le lanzo a Darío una mirada de advertencia. El otro la capto enseguida, por lo cual solo le miro y se acerco a la diosa.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-Pregunto Enio.

-Lo mismo de siempre-Verónica le miro.- Tomás que se niega a aceptar que Mateo está por encima de él…

-Hay estrellas… denme paciencia.-La diosa se refregó la sienes.-Ser un líder no quiere decir que estés por encima de los demás…

-¿Cómo?-Jana de Gorgona le miro.

-Un líder es quien pone a los demás antes que así mismo.-La diosa le miro.- Eso es lo que es un líder. Mateo tiene que aprender a ser un líder… claro todos tienen sus funciones aquí.

-¿Y cuáles son?-Pregunto Elisa de Equidna.

-Elisa. Tu eres la guardiana de los secretos, del dolor de los demás-La mujer le miro-En otras palabras tu deber será defender este recinto… y al que habita en él… Como también, serás la guardiana de los secretos de este palacio…

-¿Yo? Pero yo no…-Elisa miro a la diosa.-Ni siquiera me hablo con las chicas.

-Ya lo harás…-La diosa le miro fijamente, mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.-Por el momento eres Elisa, pero cuando seas una con Equidna… Serás la encargada de cuidar a tus camaradas…

-¿Y la función de mi hermano?-Pregunto Elisa.

-Tu hermano es la Estirges… Su función es ser la sombra de la Manticora.-Tomás arqueo una ceja.

-¿La sombra?

-Serás su teniente…-Informo la diosa

-¿Qué? ¿No puede ser mi teniente Demian?-Mateo abrió bien grande sus ojos cafés-No lo tomes a mal… pero apenas llevas con nosotros cuatro meses…

-Sí, tienes razón.-La diosa le miro-Pero de todos ustedes Tomás y Elisa, ya tenían cosmos cuando vinieron aquí.-El nombrado realizo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y cuál es la función de Demian?-Pregunto Verónica.

-Demian y Jana… son la fuerza armada… junto con Tomás, son la fuerza del ejercito.

-Pero si Tomás es el Teniente…-Jana le miro- Eso nos hace sus subordinados…

-Se podría decir que si… -La diosa lo medito un poco.-Pero eso no le pone por encima de ustedes, su vida vale tanto como la de él. Espero que lo tengas presente Tomás.

-En otras palabras tengo que seguir haciendo lo que hacía en Venecia.-Tomás sonrió con burla.- No será problema, supongo que ellos ahora son mi nueva familia.

-Qué bueno que lo consideres así…-La diosa sonrió.

-¿Y mi función?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma Melisa.

_-¿Por qué los otros le dices y a ella no?_-Pregunto Darío.

-Por que hay cosas que no se pueden decir, se deben aprender…-La diosa les miro.-Ven Ariel… vamos a dejar mi lanza al cuarto de armas…-Tomo la mano del niño y se fueron.

-¿Cuarto de armas?-Mateo le miro- ¿Hay un cuarto de armas?

-Claro que hay uno-Enio les miro mientras soltaba una cándida risa.-Soy la diosa más antigua de la guerra… Claro que tengo un cuarto de armas. Es donde están las armaduras hasta que ustedes las invocan…

-Pero mi armadura siempre está en mi cuarto…-Tomás le miro, se sentía mareado- ¿O están ahí hasta que usted nos la entrega por primera vez?

-Vengan si quieren ver el cuarto de Armas…-La diosa comenzó a caminar hacia esa habitación-De paso Melisa va aprendiendo una nueva técnica.

-¿Que técnica…?

-Te necesito para abrir la puerta…-La diosa le miro sonriente. Luego de caminar un trecho largo por una zona no explorada del templo.

-Y yo que pensaba que conocía todo este lugar…-Comento Mateo.

-Hay Mateo… no es necesario que conozcas todo el templo… Quien tiene que hacerlo es Elisa… No tú.

-Voy a tener tiempo para entretenerme…-Comento la rubia distraída.

* * *

-Aquí estamos…-La diosa se paro ante una puerta roja, con un relieve en plata.-Estas son mis armas… Mi escudo de armas.

Los jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos. El escudo estaba formado por: Un escudo con una antorcha encendida en medio, una lanza por detrás (atravesándolo verticalmente) y dos espadas, también por detrás, cruzadas en forma de x.

-Entiendo el por qué de la lanza, las espadas y el escudo… Pero no la antorcha…-Informo Verónica.

-Soy la diosa de la destrucción.-Todos le miraron, menos Mateo.-Es mi tercera función… Mateo es el único que estaba al tanto de ello. Ustedes se destruyeron a sí mismos. Decidieron hacerlo para alcanzar sus metas o por el hecho de ya no tener esperanzas en sí mismos.

-¿Cómo?-Dijeron todos al unisonó. Ariel se había sentado en el piso y comenzado con su dedito a seguir el trazo del dibujo del mármol.

-Mateo, Demian, Melisa, Darío y Jana no creían en sí mismos…-La diosa le miro.- Verónica, Elisa y Tomás decidieron que sus vidas no valían nada y que era más importante alcanzar sus metas… Verónica quería ser "algo" en la vida y los mellizos, pagarle a la sociedad con la misma negra moneda.

-Creo que eso… Cambia un poco las cosas…-Tomás sonrió un poco.

-Melisa…-La chica se acerco…-Atraviesa la puerta.

-¿Qué?-La joven le miro como si de pronto su señora se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Uno de los poderes de la Gansees es la de atravesar los objetos como si fuera un fantasma…-La joven le miro-La técnica se llama fantasía ghost… Te da la habilidad de moverte como si fueras un fantasma…

-¿Un fantasma?

-La Banshees es un hada triste… hadas mensajeras del otro mundo. –La diosa le miro sonriente.- Tu deber… es uno de los más importantes.-La diosa se puso seria.-Cuando estés lo suficientemente experimentada, podrás usar la técnica con solo pensarla. Vamos… eleva tu cosmos y extiéndelo a todo tu cuerpo y atraviesa la puerta.-La joven miro sobre el hombro a todos los demás, principalmente a su gran amigo Mateo. Quien con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico que prosiguiera. La chica elevo su cosmos y se acerco a la puerta. Temía que cuando quisiera atravesar la puerta no lo lograra. Escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza: "Tu solo confían en mí, en Banshees." Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se hallaba del otro lado de la inmensa puerta, cuando le miro, descubrió que estaba cerrada por dentro. Quito la traba y la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

- Wow ... che è stato grande...-Informo Tomás sorprendido. La joven le miro.

-No entiendo qué me dices Tomás, no hablo Italiano.

-Que fue excelente-Le tradujo su melliza.- questo è increíble.

Delante de ellos se extendía un inmenso salón blanco con cortinas bordo. Comenzaron a caminar por el inmenso pasillo. Detrás de las cortinas, ubicadas entre los pilares, se hallaban los premios de la diosa. Cascos destrozados... armaduras destrozadas y armas. La diosa siguió caminando hasta llegar al final de la sala. La ultima pared estaba recubierta por una inmensa cortina bordo. La diosa elevo un poco su cosmos, pero este no destilaba destrucción. Sino que era un cosmos calmado, que transmitía seguridad. Las cortinas se corrieron por si solas... Dejando a la vista un trono y detrás una serie de altares, colocados en una posición de escalera. La diosa elevo su cosmos y la armadura abandono su cuerpo. Para tomar forma en el lugar superior. Los jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a la armadura por sí sola. Representaba a una joven que parecía mirar el cielo, en una de sus manos llevaba la lanza plateada, en la otra una antorcha apagada, en su cintura había dos espadas con mango rojo (y también le pareció ver dos más en su espalda), de su espalda pendía un escudo (rojo sangre) de estilo griego.

-¿Esa es su armadura...?

-Esa es la verdadera apariencia de mi armadura...-Informo la diosa- Quítense las suyas... Mateo muéstrales.-El joven se adelanto y elevo su cosmos. La armadura abandono el cuerpo del joven y se ensamblo delaten de la armadura de la diosa, en el altar que el seguía en tamaño. La Manticora se mostraba como si estuviera en asecho, con la cola llena de filosas púas (en posición de abanico) extendidas al igual que las alas.

-Verónica...-La joven se adelanto e hizo lo mismo. Su armadura se ensamblo a la izquierda de la de Mateo. La Naga era mitad serpiente mitad mujer. Su cola estaba enrollada y sus manos unidas en posición de plegaria con la cabeza gacha.

-Darío.-El joven se adelanto. Su armadura abandono su cuerpo y se ensamblo a la diestra de la Manticora. El Silfo estaba de rodillas, con las manos sujetaba un pergamino. Parecía, por la posición de su cabeza, estar leyendo su eterno contenido.

-Ellos están por debajo de usted.-Informo Demian de Roc.-Me parece una sabia decisión.

-Demian…-La diosa le miro-Tu turno… El poderoso Roc que la suerte maneja, tiene que ocupar su lugar.-Demian elevo su cosmos y la armadura abandono su cuerpo. El majestuoso Roc, con sus alas extendidas, ocupo el cuarto lugar contando desde la derecha.

-¿Dijiste que la suerte no tenía nada que ver con migo…?-Demian le miro con sus intensos ojos dorados.

-Perdón, te dije que no tienes que ver con la mala suerte.-La diosa le miro.-Tu no eres el responsable de las desgracias ajenas.-La diosa cerró los ojos- Tomy…

-No me digas Tomy ni Tom… me llamo Tomás.-Le gruño el joven. Los demás le miraron con reproche, era una falta de respeto hablarle así a la diosa.

-Ok, Tomasito… no te diré Tomy.-La diosa le guiño el ojo, mientras el joven hacia un mohín. Así molesto el joven se quito la armadura. La Estirges ocupo el tercer lugar, parecía una gárgola con sus alas extendidas hacia atrás.-Lo dije… teniente, tu deber será velar por todos los que queden debajo de tus alas… Los cuatro que te rodean.-La diosa le miro de reojo, el joven asintió.-Elisa…-La joven cerró los ojos y eleve apenas su cosmos. Equidna la temible dragona, se coloco a la derecha de Estirges. Ocupando el segundo lugar. La temible Equidna era mitad mujer mitad serpiente, se parecía a Naga, si se exceptuaba las gigantescas alas que salían de su espalda y el hecho que miraba hacia el cielo. También tenía las manos cruzadas en "x" sobre su pecho.

-Nunca había admirado la verdadera belleza de Equidna…-Comento la joven, a pesar de su terrible aspecto la armadura era bellísima.

-Ciertamente mi hermana era una mujer hermosa…-La diosa cerró los ojos, los demás estaban exhortos contemplando la armadura y no escucharon a la diosa.-Jana… tu turno.

-Si diosa Enio.-La joven elevo su cosmos. La Gorgona se ensamblo al lado de Roc… Ocupando el quinto puesto. El ser con delicadas alas llenas de plumas, a pesar de su apariencia, poseía una curiosa belleza al igual que Equidna. Al igual que esta, poseía de la cintura para abajo cuerpo de serpiente. Sus manos, de largas uñas, estaban superpuestas y apoyadas contra su corazón.

-De todas, ella siempre fue la de corazón más blando…-Dijo la diosa mientras cerraba los ojos. Los demás le miraron, como no entendiendo las palabras de la diosa.-Solo faltas tú, Melisa… Banshees, mi leal amiga. Nos haces el honor…

-¿Qué? Por que le hablas ah… -La armadura abandono a la joven y ocupo el primer lugar de la tercera fila.-Por que mi…

-Por que tu armadura posee el alma de Banshees.-La diosa le miro.-Ella será tu maestra. Escúchala, deja que ella te guie de ahora en adelante.

-La voz que escuche cuando atravesé la puerta…

-Era la de ella… Tampoco Naga y Silfo se han vuelto locos…-La mujer les miro. Se dio vuelta dejando que su corto vestido, a la altura de sus rodillas, se meciera suavemente. La diosa tomo al pequeño de 4 años en brazos y comenzó a alejarse

_-¿Por qué dice eso diosa Enio?_-Darío suspiro, para luego continuar por cosmos.-_ Yo no le eh dicho a nadie de las voces…-_Reconoció al fin.

- Sus armaduras poseen las almas de los seres que representan y fueron forjadas con sangre de ellos…-se detuvo a mitad de camino-Ustedes, poseen una porción de esas almas en su cuerpo, nacieron con ellas. Por eso las armaduras solo les reconocerán a ustedes como sus únicos portadores. Escuchen bien lo que les diré.-La diosa bajo al niño y les miro.- Yo ya los perdí una vez y sufrí por ello. No dejare que los demás dioses los alejen de mi de nuevo.-Su mirada se volvió peligrosa.-Si un dios o mortal se atreve aunque sea quitarles un cabello… -Cerro los ojos mientras cerraba con violencia su puño- Verán por que soy la diosa del derramamiento de sangre… Ustedes son más importantes para mí de lo que imaginan… y si tengo que sufrir para mantenerles a salvo, lo hare.-Se retiro en compañía del niño, dejando solo a los guerreros.

-Forjados con sus almas y su sangre… La sangre de ellos-Elisa miro a los guerreros y luego a las armaduras.

-La señorita Enio se debió de sentir muy sola… tantos años ella sola, para luego reencarnar entre los vivos y buscarnos…-Comento Verónica.-Tenerlos, pero a la vez no tenerlos… es muy doloroso en realidad. Tener solo el metal donde esta una parte de sus almas, esperando el día de que volviéramos a nacer…

-Nosotros desperdiciando nuestras vidas, mientras ella esperaba con ansias que volviéramos aquí…-Mateo cerró sus ojos. Los demás le miraron, apenas sabían algo de su pasado.-Ella si sabe ser un líder… Me lo dijo hace un rato. Ella no dejara que nos pase nada, a pesar que fuéramos guerreros… ella no nos dejara pelear.

-Terminaremos peleando de una forma u otra…-Estirges les miro.- Juraría que escuche a un par de ninfas hablar de que Ares se prepara para otra guerra , una que involucrara a vario dioses.

-Enio es una de las que sirven a Ares…-Verónica les miro-Creo que tenemos que entrenar… Aunque dudo que nuestra señora nos haga pelear en una guerra…

-Pero siempre está bien estar listos.-Melisa les miro, por lo cual todos asintieron.

_Salón, secundario, del trono_

Enio estaba sentada en el trono negro. Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo de estilo griego.

-Enio, mi queridísima amiga.-La diosa le miro con sus intensos ojos escarlatas. Se paro e invoco su lanza, para luego acercarse a la otra deidad. El corto vestido negro se mecía con suavidad a cada elegante paso.

-Largo Eris…-Le dijo cortante.

-Hay Enio, no seas resentida… si yo no tengo la culpa de nada-La diosa se acerco a esta y de un movimiento veloz le abrazo por la espalda. La deidad de la guerra no era capaz de moverse, sabía lo que tramaba la otra. Eris comenzó a musitar palabras en el oído, las pupilas se dilataron por un momento, para luego volver a la normalidad.-En un año te espero en el palacio de Ares…

-Hasta luego, Eris.-La diosa sonrió de una forma despiadada, mientras la otra desapareció.- Athena no sabe lo que le espera…

-Diosa Enio-Mateo fue el primero en entrar seguido de todo los demás- ¿Por qué invoco su lanza…?-La diosa miro la lanza y abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida.

-No se… -la diosa miro la movió.-Tu hermano está en su cuarto… ve a verlo.-Ordeno.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes…-Le informo Elisa, que salía corriendo al cuarto del niño.

_Un año después._

Enio caminaba tranquilamente por la galería, las armaduras llevaban en el cuarto de armas un año. El cuarto principal del trono, donde se hallaba el verdadero trono. De pronto sintió algo, se dio vuelta y se hallo con la sonriente Eris.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate de mi templo… Eris. Las escorias como tú, no tienen derecho a pisar este lugar sagrado.-Elisa de Equidna miraba todo desde las sombras en compañía de Melisa de Banshees. Ninguna se arriesgaría a dejarse ver, a menos que la rubia atacara o intentara hacerlo, a su señora.

-Hay Enio… solo quería informarte que se acerca una guerra santa contra Athena y como la señora de la guerra, tienes que pelear del lado de Ares.

-Yo no le sirvo a ese maldito ser… Lárgate Eris.-La diosa comenzó a alejarse. Las jóvenes se miraron sin duda habían entendido que ese tal Ares, no era bien visto por su diosa. Eris abrazo a Enio por la espalda.

-Lo harás Enio… Ese es tu deber…-Le susurro al oído. Enio cerró con fuerza sus calmados los ojos rojos, cuando los volvió abrir estos destilaban peligro…

-Dile a Ares que cuente con migo… Hare rodar la cabeza de Athena y su santuario quedara cubierto en sangre…-Las chicas se miraron, que le había hecho esa mujer a su diosa.

-Nos vemos…-La diosa rubia sonrió y luego desapareció.

-Vamos con tu hermano…-Melisa comenzó a buscar al guerrero de Estirges.

_Biblioteca del templo._

Sentado entre un montón de libros, estaba Tomás de Estirges. Se había vuelto el instruido de todos, sabía todo sobre los dioses del Olimpo, los no olímpicos y sobre sus mitos.

-Tomás…-Elisa miro a su hermano, que dejo el libro que leía.

-¿Que sabes sobre la diosa Eris?-Pregunto Melisa.

-Que es una de las diosas más indeseables que existe. Es traicionera, manipuladora, odiosa su presencia es aborrecible y que puede manipular a otros dioses con solo hablarles.-El joven les miro- ¿Por qué preguntan por ella?

-Creemos que acaba de manipular a Enio-El joven arqueo una ceja.

-Avísale al resto, Melisa…-Ordeno el joven teniente.

_¿Fin?_

_Espero que les haya gustado las historias._


End file.
